Les aventures de Dovah Khiin et Madara Uchiha
by Sylencia
Summary: Madara rêvait de l'aventure ? Il va en avoir ! Et il ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises, vu le chemin que Dovah compte lui faire faire ! Sera-t-il à la hauteur ? Survivra-t-il à certaines épreuves ? Seul le temps le dira ! Recueil d'OS, mini série à la suite des "Traqueurs du vol Noir". Romance, fantasy et aventure ! Rating M au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

Comme j'en avais parlé à la fin des Traqueurs du vol Noir, voici un premier OS sur la vie sauvage de Madara et Dovah. Bien entendu, il faut avoir lu "Les Traqueurs du vol noir" pour comprendre ce qui s'y passe.

Comme annonçé, il n'y aura pas vraiment de trame, ça sera juste une série de OS sur les quelques années de voyage du petit couple et il n'y aura pas de chapitre par semaine. Ca sera en fonction de mon inspiration !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et le rating M concernera sûrement un ou deux chapitres.

En espérant que ça plaise !

PS.: Cet OS ci reprend directement après la fin des Traqueurs ;)

* * *

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Dovah se rende compte que Madara était en train de grelotter de froid. Et c'était normal, vu sa tenue, parce que malgré son manteau, il ne portait que ses vêtements de cérémonie. Alors, la jeune femme prit la direction du village le plus proche et en voyant les maisons approcher, Madara lui demanda :

- Un village ?  
- Tu as besoin de vêtements chauds.

Il ne répondit pas, mais intérieurement, il était heureux qu'elle remarque son état. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tailleur et entrèrent dans la boutique. Le propriétaire s'approcha en souriant et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Dovah sourit et dit :

- Mon ami a besoin de vêtements un peu plus adaptés au temps.

Le tailleur regarda Madara de la tête aux pieds avant de dire :

- Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps avec une tenue pareille ..  
- Il s'est fait voler son paquetage pendant qu'il dormait, il ne lui restait plus que ça.  
- Oh, je vois.  
- Par contre, nous n'avons pas d'argent.

Le tailleur regarda Dovah un long moment dans les yeux avant de dire :

- On peut s'arranger. Mon père habite dans une petite maison à l'écart du village, vers l'Est et le bois qui lui a été livré a besoin d'être coupé pour entrer dans la cheminée et je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi même. Vous lui arrangez ça et je vous donne les vêtements.  
- Parfait.

Le tailleur sourit avant de prendre les mesures de Madara et les voyageurs ressortirent de la boutique. Ils remontèrent à cheval et Dovah prit la direction indiquée tandis que Madara lui demandait :

- C'est toujours comme ça ?  
- Non. On a eu de la chance.

Il sourit et il atteignirent rapidement la maison en question. Dovah repéra rapidement le tas de grosses buches sous un abri, sur le côté de la maison, et elle descendit de cheval pour aller toquer à la porte.  
Elle entendit des pas faibles et un homme d'une soixantaine d'année ouvrit la porte. Elle lui sourit et dit :

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Dovah Khiin, et je viens de la part de votre fils. Nous sommes là pour nous occuper de votre bois.  
- Oh, les dieux vous envoient !

Le vieillard jeta un regard à Madara et demanda :

- Qui c'est .. ?  
- Mon compagnon de voyage, Madara. Avez vous une étable dans laquelle nous pourrions installer un campement ?  
- Ne soyez pas bête, jeune fille ! Il fait beaucoup trop froid ! Venez, entrez !

Dovah fit un léger signe de main à Madara qui mit pieds à terre et ils entrèrent dans la maisonnette. Le vieil homme les mena dans le salon où il leur servit du thé bien chaud en disant :

- Le grenier n'est pas très grand mais il y fait chaud et à part les souris, personne ne viendra vous embêter.  
- C'est gentil à vous, monsieur.  
- Pas de monsieur ! Appelez moi Tora.

Dovah lui sourit en buvant une gorgée et dit :

- Nous nous y mettrons dès que notre thé sera terminé.  
- Mon fils a-t-il parlé d'argent avec vous ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous sommes arrangés.

Tora sourit, d'un air comblé et demanda :

- D'où venez vous ?  
- Du château. Nous y étions pour assister au tournoi des traqueurs.  
- Oh ! Quel bruit ça a fait ! Avez-vous entendu les cris de ce dragon ?  
- Effrayant !  
- Les rumeurs disent qu'ils sont partis !  
- C'est ce qui semble, oui.  
- Si je pouvais rencontrer celui qui a provoqué ça, je le remercierais à genoux !

Dovah sourit en terminant sa tasse et regarda Madara d'un air amusé qui semblait un peu surpris qu'elle mente aussi facilement, mais la chaleur du breuvage lui faisait du bien et son corps s'était réchauffé.

- Par contre, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai qu'une hache.  
- Oh, ça n'est pas un problème, Madara se fera un plaisir de couper votre bois tandis que je vous aiderais dans la maison.  
- Vous êtes sûre ?  
- Oui, totalement !

Tora lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et quand Madara eut terminé sa tasse, Dovah l'entraina dehors, trouva rapidement la hache du paysan et commença à l'aiguiser en demandant :

- Je suppose que tu n'as jamais coupé de bois ?  
- À ton avis .. ?

Elle sourit et dit :

- Ca n'est pas si compliqué. Tu as juste à les fendre en deux ou trois, selon les morceaux. Et fais attention à ne pas te blesser, ça arrive rapidement, les accidents.  
- Je ne suis pas handicapé.

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu froid, n'aimant pas sa réponse et attrapa la première buche pour la placer sur la souche prévu à cet effet. Elle enfila ses gants en cuir et planta la hache dans le bois, la fendant déjà à la moitié. Elle donna ensuite un coup, soulevant la buche en même temps et la brisa en deux.  
À la regarder comme ça, ça ressemblait à un jeu d'enfant. En tous cas, c'est ce que se dit Madara quand elle lui tendit la hache. Elle lui tendit aussi les gants mais il l'ignora d'une façon hautaine avant d'aller chercher une nouvelle buche et la placer. Elle soupira :

- Tu devrais vraiment mettre des gants ..  
- Je n'ai pas froid.  
- Ça n'est pas pour ça que je te les propose.  
- Ne me déconcentre pas !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il s'y mette.  
Son premier essai fut à la fois infructueux et dangereux, et il faillit se planter la hache dans le tibia. C'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Dovah n'avait pas stoppé net son mouvement. Mais comme seul remerciement, elle récolta un regard noir et il se dégagea avec hargne, ce qui indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il surestimait vraiment ses capacités. Alors elle le laissa faire, rater la buche plusieurs fois avant qu'il arrive enfin à planter la hache dans le bois.  
À partir de là, elle sourit et dit :

- Bon, je m'occupe des chevaux et je retourne au chaud. Arrête toi quand la nuit tombera.

Il acquiesça, les sourcils froncés alors elle s'éloigna, dessella les chevaux, mettant l'équipement dans un coin de la maison. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait laisser Kyubi en liberté, qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas, et si le cheval de Madara partait, son étalon le rattraperait rapidement. Quant à la mule, elle ne partait jamais loin de Kyubi.  
Elle récupéra ses couvertures ainsi que ses matelas de voyages, se disant qu'elle allait sûrement devoir en racheter, un jour où l'autre et alla les installer au grenier où effectivement, il faisait très bon.

Elle passa ensuite le reste de la journée à aider le vieillard à nettoyer sa main, faire les repas tandis que Madara se débrouillait tant bien que mal à sa tâche. Le soir arrivé, elle l'appela pour qu'il mange et ne fut pas surprise de le retrouver couvert de transpiration, le visage très pâle parce qu'il n'avait pas assez déjeuné à midi et les mains en sang, à cause d'ampoules éclatées. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil désapprobateur et murmura :

- Monte, je te ramène ton repas.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça …

Elle retint un réplique venimeuse pour éviter de gêner Tora et ils mangèrent en silence. Madara alla ensuite à l'étage, l'air grognon et Dovah soupira longuement en portant ses mains au dessus du feu. Tora la regarda un instant et demanda :

- Il a pas l'air commode, votre compagnon …  
- Il .. n'a pas l'habitude de tout ça. C'est un noble, vous comprenez .. et je l'ai pris sous mon aile.  
- Oh, ceux là, ils feraient mieux de ne jamais quitter leur château ! Je lui donne pas deux semaines avant qu'il attrape la mort à faire n'importe quoi …  
- Si seulement il vous entendait ..

Madara les avait parfaitement entendu, le plancher du grenier étant plutôt fin et il était vexé qu'elle ait si peu confiance en lui. Et parler dans son dos de cette manière était désagréable pour lui. Il commença même à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de la suivre. Après tout, au château, il aurait mangé à sa faim, dormi sur un lit et surtout, il n'aurait pas coupé cette connerie de bois. Il n'en avait même pas fait un dixième, et il ne voulait pas savoir combien de temps il allait passer à le faire.  
Quand Dovah monta, il lui tourna le dos, l'ignora quand elle se colla à lui mais en la sentant glisser ses mains fraiches sur sa peau, il grogna :

- Arrête ça.  
- Ça n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'on devait partager la chaleur corporelle ?

Il ne répondit pas alors elle soupira, posa la tête contre le haut de son dos et murmura :

- Si tu penses déjà à abandonner, le château n'est pas loin.  
- M-mais tu me traites comme un gosse !  
- Tu es un gosse ! Regarde comment tu as réagis, toute la journée ! J'ai essayé de te donner des conseils, de te faire comprendre certaines choses et tu as fait la sourde oreille à croire que tu te débrouillerais seul.  
- De toutes façons, tu veux que j'abandonne pour être tranquille !

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et grogna :

- Ne dis pas ça. C'est totalement faux. J'ai des sentiments forts pour toi, quelque chose que j'avais jamais ressenti pour quiconque et je veux que tu réussisses. Mais après une journée, je me demande déjà si c'est aussi ce que tu souhaites.  
- Mais …  
- Je sais, c'est chiant d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos mais c'est comme ça. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris que je le fais pour ton bien, tu le prendras comme des contraintes. Mais regarde toi Madara, et sois réaliste. Tu ne saurais pas te débrouiller dans un milieu pareil sans moi, alors soit tu continues comme ça et un matin, je pars sans t'attendre parce que j'en aurais eu marre, soit tu comprends que tu en as besoin et tu m'écoutes. Mais tu vas devoir faire un choix rapidement parce que je ne vais pas attendre longtemps.

Elle se tourna, récupérant sa couverture individuelle et ferma les yeux afin de s'endormir tandis que Madara eut du mal à fermer l'oeil. Avait-elle raison ? Oui, sûrement, et il le savait. Et ça le tuait de se l'avouer.  
Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que la première journée pouvait être aussi dure. Déjà, il avait eu froid, avait grelotté, ensuite, il avait failli se hacher une jambe, sans parler des ampoules sur ses mains et il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et il avait faim, sa tête tournait par manque de sommeil. Non, décidément, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça ressemblerait à ça, l'aventure.

Mais, décidé à ne pas abandonner, il se leva tôt, avala une bonne tasse de thé accompagnée d'une sorte de potage aux patates que Tora avait préparé pour le petit déjeuner et se mit rapidement au travail, les gants de Dovah sur les mains.  
Celle ci se leva quelques minutes plus tard, réveillée par le bruit des buches fendues et s'emmitoufla dans une fourrure avant de rejoindre le rez de chaussée. Tora lui sourit et dit :

- Il a l'air motivé aujourd'hui, votre copain.  
- On dirait bien.  
- Un peu de potage ?  
- Avec plaisir !

Ils mangèrent tous les deux et Dovah alla s'habiller chaudement avant de sortir, arrêter Madara qui travaillait torse nu et lui dire :

- Je vais au village, pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant. Si tu as fini ce soir, on ira chercher tes vêtements demain matin, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, essuyant son front et elle lui donna un léger baiser avant d'appeler Kyubi. Elle monta à cru sur son étalon, le caressa doucement et partit au petit trot vers le village. Elle s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à une taverne, y entra sans un mot et alla au panneau d'affichage, près du bar. Ça n'était pas courant, mais il arrivait que des annonces y soient accrochées, et en général, le patron du bar pouvait lire les affiches à ceux qui ne le savaient pas.  
Dovah sourit légèrement en voyant un nom connu.

- On peut vous aider, m'dame ?  
- Mh ? Non, ça ira.  
- Dites, vous seriez pas connue vous ?  
- Ola, non, je ne suis qu'une voyageuse !

Elle sourit au patron à l'air louche derrière son bar avant d'arracher l'affiche et demander :

- Je peux garder ça ?  
- Si vous voulez, m'dame. Ça intéresse personne, ça !  
- Merci !  
- À vot' service !

Elle lui sourit à nouveau avant de sortir et ranger le parchemin dans une poche à l'intérieur de son manteau. Elle récupéra ensuite Kyubi et fit une petite balade en forêt, pour lui dégourdir les jambes, afin de rentrer à l'heure du déjeuner. Madara avait bien avancé dans le bois et il aurait sûrement terminé le soir même.  
Au moins, il comprenait ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué.

Mais ses mains étaient toujours dans un état effroyable et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire quelque chose avant de de partir vraiment. Cette halte bucheronne n'avait pas vraiment été prévue mais il fallait absolument des vêtements chauds pour l'Uchiha, sinon, il ne passerait pas l'hiver.  
Et tandis que Tora annonçait qu'il allait se laver dans la cuisine, Dovah retint son homme près d'elle avec un sourire malicieux, l'embrassa tendrement en glissant les bras autour de son cou et Madara se laissa faire de bon coeur avant de s'écarter et murmurer :

- Je dois y retourner.  
- Attends, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

La jeune femme sortit le parchemin de son manteau et le tendit à Madara qui le lut à voix haute :

- « Le légendaire Rock Lee, ancien Traqueur du Vol noir, propose de donner des cours d'art martiaux de tout niveau durant l'hiver. Vous pourrez le trouver à la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et le Pays des Rivières, à cent cinquante kilomètres au nord de l'océan. »

Dubitatif, Madara jeta un coup d'oeil à Dovah et demanda :

- Tu vas me payer des cours ?  
- Non, c'est un ami à moi. Tu les auras gratuitement. Et puis, Lee est quelqu'un de très gentil, toujours plein de volonté, ça te plaira de le rencontrer.  
- Tu … as couché avec lui ?  
- Quoi ? Non, hors de question …

Le jeune homme se renfrogna devant l'hilarité de Dovah qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Madara lui ai posé une question pareille et il grogna qu'il retournait travailler tandis qu'elle peinait à reprendre sa contenance.  
Comme si elle avait pu coucher avec un homme pareil ?

L'Uchiha continua son travail jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et il était agacé de voir qu'il ne restait pas grand chose au tas de bois devant lui mais l'obscurité lui empêchait de voir correctement les buches et, suivant les conseils de Dovah, il n'allait pas faire n'importe quoi et se blesser. Il mangea cependant en un temps record, pressé d'aller se coucher et quand Dovah le rejoignit, qu'elle se glissa dans ses bras avec sensualité, il murmura, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux :

- Mes mains me tuent.  
- Je sais. Je te les soignerais quand on sera partis, à l'abri des regards.  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
- Si je le fais, tu ne pourras pas travailler demain.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Madara acquiesça en serrant la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui et elle l'embrassa dans le cou avant se laisser endormir, heureuse de l'avoir avec elle. Elle avait échangé des heures de solitude contre un homme pour lequel elle avait des sentiments et qui la comblait, jusque là, malgré son caractère de cochon.

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle n'entendait pas le bruit des buches fendues. Juste un silence total. Inquiète, elle se redressa rapidement, s'habilla avec soin mais trouva les hommes devant la maison, une tasse de thé à la main chacun et Madara avait un air fatigué mais satisfait, alors elle comprit qu'il avait terminé son petit travail.  
Sans attendre, elle s'approcha de lui en glissant un bras dans son dos, l'embrassa sur la joue pour le féliciter et le vieux Tora précisa :

- Le gamin a fait un bon boulot ! Vous pourrez aller voir mon fils en lui disant que je suis satisfait. Et restez pour déjeuner.  
- Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité.  
- Vous êtes certaine ?  
- Oui. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir.  
- Comme bon vous semble alors. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir.  
- Nous sellons et nous partons.

Le vieillard acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres et Dovah donna une petite tape sur les fesses de Madara en lui indiquant d'aller ranger leurs affaires, au grenier, tandis qu'elle préparait les chevaux à partir. Kyubi était de nouveau surexcité mais il se laissa faire avec douceur et Dovah attendit que Madara ramène leurs bagages pour les installer sur le dos de la mule avant de se mettre en selle en disant :

- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Tora.  
- Moi de même. Prenez soin de votre ami.  
- Je n'y manquerais pas !

Madara monta sur sa jument, l'air amusé et ils prirent ensemble la direction du village.  
Le tailleur leur fournit les vêtements avec beaucoup de gentillesse, ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour aider son pauvre père et Madara ressemblait beaucoup plus à un voyageur dans ces vêtements, loin du velours fin de ses anciens habits. Il avait même une fourrure sombre, autour du cou, qui lui donnait presque trop chaud et ses gants en cuir ne laissait pas passer la moindre fraicheur, sans parler de ses bottes doublées de laine. Tout était parfait.  
Dovah prit ensuite la direction du Pays des Rivières et ils voyagèrent en silence une petite heure avant qu'elle mette pied à terre en disant :

- Allez, Madara, nous devons soigner tes mains.  
- Oh, oui …

Le jeune homme l'imita et enleva doucement ses gants, révélant des mains meurtries par les ampoules. Dovah secoua la tête en soupirant, lui reprochant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir écoutée et chercha un instant dans ses affaires avant de sortir une petite fiole de cristal pleine d'un liquide carmin en expliquant :

- C'est du sang de dragon.  
- Du …  
- Oui. Ça a un pouvoir guérisseur très important mais la douleur que tu ressentiras va être plus intense que ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

Elle dé-bouchonna la fiole, fit glisser une unique goutte au creux de sa main et releva les yeux vers Madara qui, hésitant, lui tendit ses membres blessés. Avec douceur, la jeune femme appliqua le liquide sur ses plaies, qui commencèrent à fumer légèrement et tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur, Madara voyait ses blessures se refermer à vue d'oeil, jusqu'à totalement disparaître.  
Dovah le laissa ensuite s'éloigner, secouant les mains pour essayer de faire passer la souffrance et la jeune femme lui accorda plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il se reprenne, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

- C-c'est comme ça que tu t'en es sortie ? Avec le sang de dragon ?  
- Quand ?  
- Là, quand tu as tué celui du château ..  
- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas demandé. Il m'a soignée de lui même.

Madara acquiesça, ne savant pas quoi en penser et profita que Dovah ait la tête baissée pour s'approcher d'elle, poser ses mains encore un peu endolories sur les joues de la jeune femme afin de l'embrasser avec passion, pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, et il murmura, contre ses lèvres :

- Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier petit OS ;) J'en ai déjà deux ou trois en mémoire, manque plus que je les écrive ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo** : Ah oui, ce Madara est sûrement l'opposé du Madara de Sympathy ;) mais ça n'est pas plus mal, tu crois pas ? Les débuts de leur relation est un peu chaotique mais il faut passer par là, je suppose ! (Je t'attendais sur "L'école cachée" mais toujours pas de reviews :( La fic ne te plait pas ?)

**momo032** : Et il n'a pas fini d'en baver ! (Je te réponds ici pour que ça soit plus simple mais dis le si tu préfères directement par mp =) )

* * *

Une semaine de voyage plus tard, Madara et Dovah arrivaient près de leur objectif, à savoir, le camp d'entrainement de Rock Lee.

De son côté, Madara doutait légèrement. Pas pour l'aventure, non, avoir dormi sur un sol gelé était à la hauteur de ses espérances mais Dovah ne lui adressait que très peu la parole. Seulement quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, en fait, ce qui l'attristait un peu. Ne devaient-ils pas être capables de parler de tout et n'importe quoi parce qu'ils étaient un couple ? Pire, à part quelques baisers, elle ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre signe de tendresse. Et surtout, ils n'avaient pas recouché ensemble.  
Mince, Madara avait envie d'elle. Elle l'attirait tellement et ça en était viscérale. Il voulait la revoir prendre du plaisir sur, ou sous lui, la sentir serrer les mains sur son torse, murmurer son prénom à l'orgasme. Il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui montrer ses sentiments. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien ?

Et alors qu'ils arrivait en vue d'une habitation digne de ce nom, une idée s'imposa d'elle même dans l'esprit de Madara.  
Peut être ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Peut être qu'elle n'attendait que la première occasion pour le lui dire ? Et si ce .. Rock Lee était un de ses amants et qu'elle allait le …

Secouant la tête d'un air attristé, Madara chassa ses pensées de son esprit, jeta un coup d'oeil à Dovah qui regardait autour d'elle avec méfiance et, sans qu'il puisse le prévoir, la jeune femme sauta de sa monture en attrapant ses hachettes jumelles et, des deux mains, elle para une flèche qui aurait très bien pu la tuer si elle avait été touchée.  
La jument de Madara se cabra devant l'attaque et le jeune homme manqua d'en être désarçonné, mais voyant que sa monture commençait à trépignait assez lourdement, il préféra descendre à son tour, sachant que l'étalon de Dovah s'occuperait de ramener la jument au cas où elle s'échapperait mais lui même recula en voyant une ombre sauter d'un des arbres et engager le combat avec Dovah.

Celle ci esquiva un coup, puis un second, utilisant ses armes comme bouclier et Madara écarquilla les yeux en ayant enfin une vue correcte sur leur agresseur.

C'était un homme assez grand, plus que lui, en tous cas, d'une carrure assez fine quoique ça se voyait qu'il était musclé mais surtout, il remarqua sa coupe au bol ridicule, sans parler de ses vêtements verts qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était un cactus géant en train de se battre. Et ses épais sourcils rendait l'ensemble d'autant plus comique.

Cependant, l'homme attaquait sa .. petite amie ? Avec ferveur et lui ne savait absolument quoi faire. Il était paralysé par le combat qu'il voyait, quoique Dovah se débrouillait bien toute seule et il ne voulait absolument pas la gêner.  
Les coups qu'elle donnait étaient fluides, calculés et malgré son air concentré, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui le rassura légèrement.  
Après un fauchage, l'homme se retrouva à terre et Dovha l'y retint en s'asseyant sur son ventre ce qui fit monter la jalousie en Madara. Et il y avait de quoi ! Leur position était presque identique à celle qu'ils avaient eu, quelques jours plus tôt, dans le grenier des écuries du château.

Les combattants se jaugèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire et l'homme se redressa en prenant Dovah dans ses bras tandis que la jeune femme fourrait le nez dans son cou, l'y embrassant sans gêne, ce qui n'aida pas l'Uchiha à se calmer. Ah non, ça le blessait à présent …  
Une étreinte de plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent, époussetèrent leurs vêtements et échangèrent une poignée de main très amicale et fraternelle avant que Dovah se souvienne de son compagnon, se tourne vers lui d'un air désolé et s'en approche en disant :

- Madara, je te présente Rock Lee, ancien Traqueur du Vol noir et un vieil ami.

Lee sera la main de l'homme, le souffle court mais un sourire léger aux lèvres et il demanda, l'air suspicieux :

- Madara .. Uchiha ? L'ainé du roi ?  
- Le roi est mort.  
- Vraiment ?

La mine sombre de Madara le lui confirma et Lee évita de s'étendre sur le sujet avant de se retourner vers Dovah en demandant :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Dovah ? Je m'attendais pas à te voir !  
- Tu nous laisses desseller ? Nous parlerons au chaud.  
- Bien sûr. Mettez les chevaux dans l'écurie, prenez la chambre d'amis, je vais faire réchauffer un peu de soupe.

Dovah acquiesça en sifflant pour que Kyubi la rejoigne et l'étalon leur ramena aussi la jument de Madara, qui avait prit peur à cause des combats.  
Sans un mot, le couple se rendit dans la petite écurie, attenante à la maison individuelle, s'occupèrent rapidement de leur monture et les nourrir abondamment avant que Dovah attrape la main de Madara, l'air ravi et l'entraine dans la maison comme si elle était une habituée des lieux. Avec un sourire chaleureux, Lee leur servit un bol de soupe chacun, qu'ils avalèrent en s'installant près du feu et l'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher, quand ils eurent terminé, de récupérer la main de Dovah.  
Celle ci lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de se tourner vers Lee et demander :

- Ca te dérange si on reste là quelques jours ?  
- Non, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue !  
- J'ai vu ton annonce dans une auberge près du château et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer. Madara aurait bien besoin d'un entrainement avant qu'on continue notre voyage.

Lee zyeuta Madara d'une façon assez critique avant d'acquiescer et dire :

- Deux mois, si ça vous convient.  
- Si peu ? On a tout notre temps, tu sais ?  
- Non, deux mois seront suffisants s'il a le moral qui va avec.  
- Ça devrait aller.  
- Alors, dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais avec un Uchiha .. ? Il …

Ca ne fut qu'à cet instant que Lee remarqua les mains jointes des deux autres et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de refermer la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que Dovah murmurait :

- Nous en parlerons, plus tard. J'aimerais pouvoir aller me reposer, si ça ne dérange pas, on a voyagé une bonne semaine sans vraiment de pause …  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Prends la chambre que tu veux, c'est totalement vide, les stages viennent de finir.

Dovah acquiesça, l'air fatigué et elle embrassa doucement Madara sur la joue avant de lui faire signe de la suivre tandis que Lee les regardait s'éloignait, l'air un peu étourdi.  
Dovah, sa Dovah adorée avait trouvé l'amour. Madara devait être vraiment spécial pour mériter cet honneur.  
Une fois enfermés dans une chambre coquette et chaude, Madara ne résista pas plus. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui faire l'amour sur le parquet même de la chambre, alors que le lit était à, à peine, un mètre, sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire. L'abstinence et l'envie assez importante qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours gâcha un peu ce moment, sans parler de la jalousie qui le rongeait légèrement et les rapports de force qu'il y avait eu pendant leur étreinte. Elle aurait voulu reprendre le dessus, comme la dernière fois mais Madara avait refusé, têtu et ça avait mis la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Mais ça n'était pas si grave, n'est ce pas ?

Sans un mot et gênés, ils allèrent ensuite se coucher dans le lit de taille moyenne qui se trouvait au milieu de la place et tandis que Madara s'endormit de suite, fatigué par le voyage et leurs galipettes, Dovah eut du mal à fermer l'oeil.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amant. N'avait-il pas apprécié, la première fois, quand elle avait été au dessus ? Bien sûr, le forcer à se mettre sur le dos n'aurait pas été difficile pour elle, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Madara ne possédait pas réellement de force brute mais le regard … dominant qu'il lui avait jeté l'avait un peu effrayée. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ou du moins, il ne pouvait pas l'être dans un moment pareil. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'elle se sentait son égal, pas parce qu'il se comportait comme un porc.  
S'était-elle trompée sur lui ?

D'un mouvement lent, elle sortit du lit, après s'être assuré que Madara dormait profondément et elle se rhabilla en silence avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre Lee, qui rapiécé certains de ses vêtements, près de la cheminé.  
Surpris qu'elle soit revenue, il releva les yeux vers elle et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe contre lui, entoure ses jambes de ses bras et pose la tête sur ses genoux d'un air presque tourmenté, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
Alors, touché, Lee glissa un bras autour de son dos en mettant sa couture de côté et demanda :

- Ca ne va pas, Dovah ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- C'est Madara ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, scrutant un instant le visage de son ami de longue date et hocha doucement la tête avant de murmurer :

- Je l'aime beaucoup, tu sais.  
- Je l'ai remarqué, oui.  
- Tu sais que ça n'est pas mon genre de dire ça, ou de m'attacher aux gens mais quand je l'ai vu au château, et avec tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble … Et il a quitté sa femme pour moi, sa place de Roi, même son frère. Ça veut dire qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, non ?  
- Je pense, oui.  
- Mais des fois, il est tellement distant. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
- Tu sais … Il ressent peut être la même chose de son côté.  
- Mh ?  
- Vu sa position, il n'est sûrement jamais sorti de son château, non ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu ne crois pas que c'est dépaysant pour lui aussi ?  
- Je lui avais dit que ça ne serait pas facile !  
- Mais son seul point de repère, c'est toi. Et si tu ne fais pas l'effort de le rassurer, il doit sûrement penser que tu regrettes, ou que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui ..  
- Mais j'en ai !  
- Il ne peut pas le deviner. Et je te connais, Dovah, j'ai voyagé avec toi assez longtemps pour savoir que tu n'es pas spécialement bavarde quand tu vagabondes.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, gênée et Lee l'embrassa sur la joue en murmurant :

- Ni très tactile …  
- Tu parles .. du sexe ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu as vu la température qu'il fait, dehors ? Je prendrais pas le risque d'attraper froid avec ce temps, c'est un coup à crever au milieu des bois !  
- Mais est ce qu'il le sait ?

La jeune femme referma la bouche en le dévisageant et murmura, réalisant son erreur :

- Tu crois qu'il s'imaginait qu'on coucherait tout le temps et n'importe où ?  
- Les hommes ont besoin d'exprimer leurs sentiments de manière physique, contrairement aux femmes alors je pense même qu'il doit être très frustré, malgré votre … partie de jambes en l'air de tout à l'heure.

Baissant les yeux, Dovah posa la tête contre l'épaule de Lee qui caressa doucement sa nuque en murmurant :

- Allez ma grande, va te reposer. Demain, je le réveillerais très tôt pour qu'il commence l'entrainement.  
- Tu crois que deux mois seront suffisants ?  
- Je crois que son amour pour toi est la meilleure motivation possible.

Touchée, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, embrassa son ami sur la joue pour ses nombreux conseil avant de retourner se coucher, tandis que Lee souriait d'un air amer.  
Combien d'heures avait-il prié pour qu'un jour Dovah lui lance le même regard qu'elle avait lancé à Madara ? Ne se rendait-il pas de la chance qu'il avait ?  
Dans ses rêves, Madara souhaitait que sa nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours et le lit était confortable mais en entendant un grand bruit près de lui, il se redressa d'un bond et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce Lee près de lui, un sabre à la main.

- Si j'avais été un ennemi, tu serais mort.

L'Uchiha grogna d'un air encore endormi, se recoucha en se tournant vers Dovah qui murmura :

- Lève toi Madara …  
- Non.  
- C'est pour ton bien …  
- Je croyais que j'étais bien comme j'étais.  
- Tu es incapable de te défendre seul.  
- C'est pas grave, tu es avec moi.

Agacée, Dovah l'obligea à la lâcher et grogna :

- Dépêche toi avant que je m'énerve.

Soupirant comme un gamin un peu trop gâté, Madara se redressa, s'habilla en silence et releva un regard haineux vers Lee qui le fit sortir de la chambre avant de jeter un regard incertain vers Dovah, qui se tournait pour se rendormir, mais il referma doucement la porte, gêné d'avoir assisté à une scène de ménage.  
D'un pas rapide, l'ancien Traqueur rejoignit son nouvel élève et lui demanda, tandis que Madara baillait en se grattant les cheveux :

- Tu as déjà suivi un entrainement militaire ?  
- Oui.  
- De quel genre ?  
- Je sais me battre.

Le ton de Madara ne laissait place à aucune discussion mais Lee leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance de l'autre, lui indiqua le repas qu'il avait préparé et chercha un instant dans un armoire avant d'en sortir quatre sangles en cuir, agrémentées de poids de deux kilos chacune, qu'il envoya à Madara en disant :

- Tu porteras ça durant les entrainements.

L'Uchiha les réceptionna avec maladresse et les regarda en demandant :

- Sérieusement ?  
- Ça accélérera ton entrainement.  
- Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
- Ecoute …

Lee se tourna vers lui, l'air aussi agacé que Dovah et grogna :

- Ca n'est pas mon genre de me mettre en colère et je ne veux pas décevoir Dovah. Alors tu vas porter ça, et faire exactement tout ce que je t'ordonne de faire si tu veux que ton entrainement soit efficace.  
- Tu n'as pas d'autorité sur moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lee étira ses épaules et murmura :

- Tu as cinq minutes pour petit-déjeuner, je t'attends sur le terrain de derrière.

Soutenant le regard froid que Madara lui jetait, Lee sortit de la maison et alla commencer ses étirement tandis que l'Uchiha mangeait sans vraiment avoir faim.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce que Dovah pouvait trouver à ce mec. Il l'avait entendu se relever, la veille et sa jalousie n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Et c'était horrible, pour lui, de se rendre compte que son amante pouvait lui faire autant de mal.  
Quand il rejoignit Lee sur le terrain indiqué, qui était en terre battue, Madara soupira en le voyant faire des pompes les doigts dans le nez, à la lumière des torches et demanda :

- On ne peut pas attendre que le jour se lève ?  
- Non. En garde.

Levant ses bras d'un air fatigué, deux poids accrochés à ses poignets tandis que les autres étaient à ses chevilles, Madara fusilla son professeur du regard et Lee secoua la tête en demandant :

- Qui t'a entrainé ?  
- Le maitre d'arme du château et Hashirama Senju.  
- Le Senju ? Pendant combien de temps ?  
- Quelques jours.  
- Je comprends mieux. On va commencer par aller courir un peu. Étire toi.  
- Avec Hashirama, on ne …  
- Etire toi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Madara étira lentement ses jambes puis son dos et Lee lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de commencer à courir en direction de la forêt et Madara le suivit sans un mot.  
Par contre, l'Uchiha ne s'attendait pas à courir toute la matinée. Ses muscles non-habitués à des efforts pareils tiraient, le tiraillaient et il avait du mal à suivre mais pour lui, il était hors de question d'abandonner. Pas pour Dovah, cette fois, comme lors de son entrainement avec Hashirama mais pour prouver à cet abruti qui se prétendait être son professeur qu'il était capable de le faire.  
Cependant, les poids sanglés à ses membres, l'épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait le sol et la température négative rendait l'exercice assez extrême et alors qu'il sentait sa gorge bruler à cause de l'air frais et un point de son côté droit, il se dit que ça ne valait peut être pas le coup. Oh, la motivation était là mais pourquoi Dovah insistait-elle pour qu'il subisse cet entrainement ? Surtout si elle le trompait avec un mec pareil ?

Pire, sa façon de lui parler, ce matin était plus une torture pour lui que l'entrainement en lui même et tandis qu'il ressassait la conversation en boucle dans son esprit, il sentit de légères larmes, à sa plus grande surprise, couler le long de ses joues et il dut s'arrêter de courir, les mains posées sur ses genoux presque prostré tandis que le souffle lui manquait.  
Il pleurait pour elle. C'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Se rendant compte que son élève ne bougeait plus, Lee s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui mais le laissa. Il ne voulait pas trop interférer, il avait compris que Madara avait une certaine rancoeur contre lui même s'il n'y avait pas de raison à cela. Et Lee se dit qu'il allait devoir convaincre Dovah de parler à son petit ami si elle voulait que l'entrainement se passe dans de bonnes conditions.  
L'entrainement et leur vie ensemble.  
En voyant que Madara était à sa limite, il fit demi tour et sans un mot, il le ramena chez lui tandis que l'autre faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son état. Il avait honte de tout ça, et avait même envie d'abandonner mais le séjour chez le vieux lui avait prouvé qu'il était capable de tout avec un peu de volonté.  
Mais pouvoir supporter de voir Dovah s'éloigner ? Ça n'était pas sûr, malgré leur courte relation.  
Il avait quand même eu un sacré coup de foudre pour elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Lee sourit quand même en voyant Dovah à cheval, en train d'essayer de dresser la jument de Madara qui était franchement trop peureuse et en la regardant, l'Uchiha se demanda vaguement comment elle faisait pour tenir à cheval tandis que l'animal tentait par tous les moyens de la mettre à terre, sans parler du fait qu'elle montait sans selle, juste avec une bride.  
Oubliant sa haine, Madara prit place sur un rondin de bois, près de la maison, fasciné par la hargne que montrait sa jument alors qu'elle lui avait toujours paru très calme et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jument se cabrer une nouvelle fois, battre des antérieur avant de perdre son équilibre et se retourner. Dovah eut juste le temps de se dégager avant que l'animal tombe sur le dos et elles se relevèrent toutes les deux en même temps, le souffle court.  
Là, la jument se secoua légèrement avant de s'approcher de sa cavalière et celle ci lui caressa doucement le front en lui murmurant que ça ne servait à rien de se battre de cette façon, ni d'avoir peur. La petite jument n'était pas mauvaise, dans le fond, mais tant qu'elle se mettrait en défense à cause de sa peur, elle serait dangereuse, et ça mettrait Madara en danger.  
Après une nouvelle caresse, Dovah s'accrocha aux crins de la jument, remonta sur son dos et la caressa doucement avant de la mettre au galop, sur un cercle, sans avoir besoin des rênes pour la diriger, et Madara fut surpris de voir que sa jument était aussi obéissante.

À vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais montée que pour faire un ou deux tour de la forteresse, mais avait longuement insisté pour avoir un cheval à lui, quand il était encore jeune. Alors, son père lui avait d'abord acheté un hongre alezan, qui été décédé au bout de trois ans d'une colique importante, avant de faire l'acquisition de cette jument qui, d'après ses dires, avait ds origines dignes d'un roi. Madara l'avait de suite adorée, la trouvant douce avec un regard très tendre mais à la voir comme ça, se défouler autant et clairement s'amuser avec Dovah sur le dos, il vint à se demander ce qui avait pu se passer quand elle était encore petite, pour être autant cassée.  
Parce que c'était pour ça, qu'elle était peureuse, non ? Elle avait été tellement maltraitée lors de son dressage qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en l'homme …  
Quelques tours du galop sembla tout de même lui faire un bien fou et Dovah sembla satisfaite parce qu'elle lui donna une carotte, accompagnée d'une caresse douce sur l'encolure avant de descendre et la rentrer au chaud, dans l'écurie pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Tu as une bonne jument.

Madara se redressa en entendant Lee parler dans son dos mais il fut quand même flatté par ce qu'il lui avait dit alors il acquiesça et demanda :

- Dovah essayait de la rassurer ?  
- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Ta jument est très peureuse et ça peut être dangereux.  
- Elle fait ça … pour ma sécurité ?  
- Pour quoi d'autre pourrait-elle le faire ?

Sentant ses joues rougir, Madara se détourna et demanda :

- Et Kyubi ?  
- Oh, c'est une grande histoire d'amour entre ces deux là. Il était très sauvage au début, et elle l'a eut pour presque rien. Je crois qu'elle a passé deux années complètes à le dresser et elle a du subir les moqueries pendant tout ce temps parce que tout le monde disait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui, qu'il était déjà trop vieux. Mais ils ont trouvé un terrain d'entente et on lui a proposé énormément d'argent pour son cheval …

Pensif, Madara acquiesça et Lee lui tendit une assiette de haricots avec un peu de poulet en disant :

- Reprend des forces. Nous continuons l'entrainement cet après midi.

Et avant que son élève ne puisse avoir le temps de rouspéter, Lee rentra se mettre au chaud.  
Chaque personne passa son repas de son côté. Lee près de la cheminée, à planifier l'entrainement de Madara, tandis que celui ci mangeait dehors, ne sentant presque plus le froid.  
Dovah, quant à elle, n'osait plus sortir de l'écurie, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser Madara. Et elle se trouvait stupide. Elle avait affronté des hommes déjà, et même des dragons, mais était incapable de faire face à Madara par peur qu'il lui brise le coeur.  
Alors elle attendit que le temps passe dans le box de Kyubi, qui s'était approché d'elle pour lui tenir chaud et ça ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit les deux autres se mettre à l'entrainement qu'elle sortit de là, afin d'aller s'emmitoufler dans une couverture, près de la cheminée.

Lee passa l'après midi à tester son élève, l'obligeant à repousser ses limites physiques au maximum mais il n'était pas concentré alors, bien avant ce qu'il avait prévu, il lui indiqua que l'entrainement était terminé et qu'il allait chercher le diner.

Incertain, Madara entra dans la maison, scruta un instant la jeune femme mais se détourna pour aller se laver un peu, ne trouvant pas le courage d'aller lui parler. Une nouvelle fois, elle lui avait semblé très distante, dans un autre monde, et il n'y avait clairement pas sa place, sans savoir que Dovah n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il vienne la rassurer.  
Le diner se passa sans un mot, alors que Lee avait cuisiné un lapin qu'il avait trouvé non loin de là et Madara prétexta rapidement aller se coucher, exténué par l'entrainement de la journée, sans savoir que les jours suivants allaient être beaucoup plus durs que celui là et Dovah, le coeur lourd, se réfugia dans les bras de son ami qui la serra contre lui, caressant doucement son dos en murmurant :

- Dovah, je t'ai jamais vue comme ça …  
- J-je veux pas qu'il s'en aille ! J'aurais jamais dû lui dire que … que …  
- Que tu l'aimes ? Arrête, ça crève les yeux.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se redressa pour embrasser son ami, sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés mais celui ci le repoussa après que Madara ait refermé la porte, blessé par ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Tenant la jeune femme à bout de bras, Lee soupira en fermant les yeux et murmura :

- Dovah, arrête ça. Tu sais que ça me plairait mais je ne ferais pas un truc pareil …  
- N'en as-tu pas envie ?  
- Là n'est pas le problème.  
- Alors quoi …

De gestes doux, il l'obligea à se tourner et lui montra la porte de la chambre en murmurant à son oreille :

- Là bas, dans cette chambre se trouve un homme qui a abandonné toute sa vie pour toi. Et je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire si tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui.  
- Mais …  
- Souviens toi, Dovah, j'ai tenté de faire la même chose, il y a des années mais tu m'en as empêché en me disant que ça ne changerait rien. Et lui …  
- J'ai essayé de refuser qu'il vienne …  
- Et malgré ça, il est là, avec toi, et il n'attend qu'une chose : que tu lui prouves qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreur.  
- J'ai … peur.  
- La peur est une bonne chose.

En la voyant trembler légèrement, Lee la rapprocha doucement de lui pour la rassurer et chuchota contre son oreille :

- Mais tu es courageuse, tu l'as toujours été. Dis lui tout ça, tout ce que tu as sur le coeur et tu verras, tout s'arrangera.  
- Et si ça n'est pas le cas ?  
- Alors, tu n'auras qu'à fuir, comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
- Je n'ai jamais fui !  
- À part le jour où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments pour toi.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers Lee, qui la regarda un instant dans les yeux mais il lui adressa un des sourires dont il avait le secret en levant un pouce et murmura :

- Mais tout ça est terminé maintenant …  
- Tu ne …  
- Je me suis fait une raison. Et tu es revenue, comme une amie, et ça me convient. Rejoins le maintenant, prends la matinée pour lui parler si tu en as besoin, je te le laisserais.

Rassurée, Dovah hocha lentement la tête avant de soupirer longuement et rejoindre la chambre d'amis où Madara semblait dormir profondément, même si ça n'était qu'une illusion. Elle entra dans le lit, se colla à lui en le prenant dans ses bras et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil tandis que Madara rouvrait les yeux, dégouté qu'elle le touche.  
Comment pouvait-elle, après qu'il l'ait vue embrasser l'autre clown ?

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain en milieu de matinée, elle dût y regarder à deux fois avant de comprendre que Madara était en train de faire son sac, qu'il se préparait à partir. Et le regard haineux qu'il lui jeta la fit frissonner mais suivant les conseils de Lee, elle l'obligea à s'arrêter et murmura :

- M-Madara, j'aimerais te parler.  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire …

Se détournant, il tenta de reprendre son sac mais Dovah ferma les yeux en disant :

- Je t'aime, Madara.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'agacement et quand son amante releva les yeux vers lui, l'air tourmenté, il grogna :

- Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ?  
- Je ….  
- Je t'ai vu embrasser l'autre enfoiré hier soir !

Dovah écarquilla les yeux et se leva immédiatement en disant :

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que …  
- Si, je le pense, depuis qu'on est arrivé dans cet endroit. Il fallait me le dire, si j'étais pas assez bien pour toi, j'aurais compris …  
- Tu es …  
- Plutôt que de m'ignorer tout le temps, comme si j'étais rien pour toi ..  
- Ne dis pas ça !

Madara se figea devant le cri de la jeune femme et fut surpris de la voir littéralement fondre en larmes, une main sur sa bouche.  
Elle, la grande Traqueuse, la guerrière parfaite qu'il avait admirée pour sa force et son sang froid venait de craquer devant ses yeux et ça n'était pas une image qu'il avait pensée voir un jour.  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta pétrifié sur place, jusqu'à ce que Dovah se reprenne, petit à petit et elle renifla d'une manière franchement pas féminine avant de murmurer :

- J-je suis désolée. Vraiment. J'ai pas l'habitude de craquer comme ça.

Voyant que Madara ne répondait pas, elle se réinstalla sur le lit, la tête basse et murmura :

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
- Tu m'as trompé.  
- N-non. Je … j'ai embrassé Lee, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais c'était une erreur, je le sais bien et je l'ai fait sans réfléchir et je regrette …  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu m'ignores !  
- Mais tu es distante …  
- N-non …  
- Si. Pendant tout le chemin pour arriver ici, tu ne m'as dit que trois mots et j'étais obligé de réclamer quand je voulais un baiser ! Et on n'a rien fait d'autre …

Reniflant à nouveau, Dovah releva doucement la tête en regardant Madara dans les yeux et murmura, la voix faible :

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Madara, et c'est très important pour la suite. Je ne suis pas habituée à avoir des compagnons. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que c'est que de parler à personne pendant plus d'un an ?

Devant le regard perçant de la jeune femme, Madara baissa lentement les yeux et secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas concevoir une idée pareille, lui qui a toujours eu son frère pour papoter quand il en avait envie :

- Quant au reste … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être en couple. Je n'ai ni envie de trop en faire, ni pas assez et ça m'empêche de trouver un juste milieu. Les seules expériences que j'ai ne comprennent que le sexe, pas ce qu'il y a autour … et … Ne crois pas que je me prive de ça parce que je ne suis pas attirée par toi ou que je n'ai pas envie mais la saison n'est franchement pas propice aux galipettes dans la neige … J'avais pensé que tu l'aurais saisi de toi même …

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Madara prit place à côté d'elle et elle posa doucement la main sur la sienne en murmurant :

- Je suis désolée Madara, vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait du mal mais ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. Ce genre de situation est aussi inconnue pour moi que les combats ou juste ce genre de vie pour toi. Et tu as bien vu que tu ne savais pas quoi faire quand Lee m'a sauté dessus, non ?  
- Oui.  
- J-je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes …

Madara releva doucement les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher à nouveau de pleurer et il la prit dans ses bras sens attendre, l'embrassa dans le cou et murmura :

- Je pensais que tu voulais me laisser ….  
- Petit con …

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Madara sourit légèrement en entendant le ton amusé de son amante et il l'embrassa avec passion tandis qu'elle posait les mains sur ses joues. Quand ils s'écartèrent, le souffle un peu court, ils échangèrent un regard doux et tendre et firent l'amour sans que cette fois il n'y ait de problème de rapport de force.  
Comme quoi, parler, c'était parfois utile ...


	3. Chapter 3

**momo0302** : Oui, désolée, j'ai écorché ton pseudo ;) C'est plus pratique pour moi de répondre ici sur ce genre de chapitres étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas fréquents ;) Et je ne voudrais pas t'embrouiller ^^ Lee ne fait pas le poids contre Madara ? Vraiment ? :p Non, aucune chance ^^

**Ichigo** : Ah figure toi que j'ai une fiction toute prête à être publiée avec deux personnages au caractère assez trempé =) Au début, en tous cas, mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^

**Alviss** : Roh, sois pas dégoutée comme ça, ça aurait pu être pire ! (Genre Orochimaru ! :p) Tu pues si tu n'as pas vu les chapitres, surtout que je t'avais envoyé un message pour te prévenir de leur publication ! :o

Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'avais rien posté ici mais je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas si mal ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Trois mois d'entrainement furent nécessaires à Madara pour qu'il soit à la hauteur des attentes de Dovah. Son objectif principal était surtout que le jeune homme sache se défendre contre la plupart des attaquants possibles et Lee s'était appliqué à apprendre une technique de combat particulière à Madara, à savoir le taijutsu, basé sur les combats au corps à corps à mains nues.  
De son côté, la jeune femme s'était occupée à dresser la jument de Madara au mieux, lui faire reprendre confiance en l'homme et la mettre en danger pour lui apprendre comment réagir. Et heureusement pour elle, Kyubi les accompagnait avec enthousiasme parce que la petite jument de Madara, Nibi, était parfois un peu trop timide et n'osait pas faire ce que Dovah lui demandait.  
Alors, Kyubi montrait le chemin, suivant les ordres de sa cavalière avec attention pour que la petite Nibi le suive et accepte les exercices que Dovah lui demandait. Y compris sauter un ravin sans reculer, galoper au crépuscule au milieu des arbres, sauter des tronc sans hésiter et même faire face à un ours qui venait de se réveiller de son hibernation, affamé et grognon, ainsi que le faire fuir en faisant se cabrer la jument.  
Ça n'était pas si mal, dans un sens, que Dovah et Madara passent du temps séparé étant donné qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas de se tripoter s'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ils l'avaient rapidement compris, cette attirance physique était parfois irrésistible et il n'était pas rares qu'ils ressemblent à des adolescents en train de découvrir la sexualité, mais ça ne faisait que resserrer leurs liens.

Cependant, le jour de leur départ arriva bientôt et Lee accepta avec un sourire une étreinte fraternelle avec la jeune femme qu'il avait longuement aimée. Mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, elle n'était plus son centre d'intérêt principal.  
D'un geste tendre, le traqueur posa les mains sur les joues de Dovah pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et murmura :

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je vais rassembler une partie des douze Traqueurs ..  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Afin d'écrire nos propres légendes ..

Un sourire gêné mais heureux étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, les joues rouges et Lee se tourna vers son élève pour lui serrer la main en disant :

- Prends soin d'elle. Elle en a besoin.  
- Je le ferais, murmura Madara en acquiesçant.  
- Et n'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai appris.

Avec un hochement de tête, Madara s'inclina devant son maitre d'arme pour lui montrer son respect avant de se mettre à cheval tandis que Dovah attendait déjà. Elle était émue, c'était facilement décelable dans son regard mais elle ne prolongea pas les au revoir plus longtemps et, d'un petit claquement de langue, elle mit Kyubi en chemin, suivi par la mule et Madara fit trottiner sa jument pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son amante.  
Le printemps pointait déjà le bout de son nez et les neiges avaient fondues sur les plaines, laissant place à des chemins boueux et une atmosphère humide, mais les températures remontaient déjà. Il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour abandonner leur manteau de fourrure mais les amants avaient laissé tomber leur écharpe, quoique celle ci restait à portée.  
Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Madara jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme et lui demanda :

- C'est quoi, les douze Traqueurs ?  
- Oh c'est .. c'était une association de Traqueurs. Une ville du nord était assaillie par cinq dragons énormes et douze Traqueurs ont répondu à l'appel des villageois. Alors nous nous sommes associés pour les abattre.  
- Donc, tu avais des amis .. ?  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient mes amis oui, pendant les deux mois qu'a duré la traque mais les autres ne voulaient que la récompense.  
- Pourquoi est ce que Lee veut les réunir ?  
- Je sais pas. Cette histoire de légendes ne me parle pas plus que ça, on n'était pas spécialement attirés par la gloire. Mais Lee a toujours des idées farfelues, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Madara acquiesça, se souvenant de l'entrainement presque barbare que son maitre lui avait fait subir. Voyant que Kyubi était excité comme jamais, Dovah jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, tandis que l'étalon se cabrait et lui indiqua :

- Je dois le faire galoper un peu pour qu'il se détende. Continue sur cette route et je te rejoindrais.  
- Tu me laisse seul ?  
- Tu sais te défendre maintenant. Ça ne sera pas long, assura-t-elle en souriant.

Madara acquiesça en ajustant ses gants et à peine Dovah eut-elle desserré ses doigts sur ses reines que Kyubi s'élança en avant, vif et majestueux. Sa première foulée manqua de désarçonner la jeune femme qui était pourtant une très bonne cavalière et, en secouant la tête, il galopa en travers de la forêt.  
Cette galopade était oxygénante pour Dovah, qui n'avait pas partagé un moment pareil avec son étalon depuis trop longtemps. Une sorte de fusion bizarre s'opérait entre eux, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et Kyubi avait attendu ça depuis qu'il avait vu sa cavalière monter Nibi. Une certaine jalousie s'était même installée en lui mais il s'était montré bon et avait aidé.  
Après un petit saut de mouton, Kyubi s'enfonça dans la forêt plus profonde en enjambant avec soin les quelques branches au sol, sautant par dessus les trous et se balançant d'un côté à l'autre tandis qu'il évitait les arbres.  
Mais Dovah laissa l'étalon galoper à sa guise, en équilibre au dessus de ses pieds tandis qu'elle avait les mains fourrées dans sa crinière jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, lentement et galope avec légèreté dans les sous-bois, les oreilles pointées en avant tandis qu'il soufflait longuement.  
Dovah le caressa avec douceur, heureuse d'avoir un compagnon pareil avant de se souvenir de son second compagnon et indiquer à l'étalon de prendre la direction du chemin menant vers le sud que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement.

Madara, de son côté, était au petit trot sur le chemin en question et n'avait jamais été autant sur ses gardes. Il faisait confiance à Dovah pour ne pas le mettre en danger mais cette façon d'être seul était un peu spécial, cependant, il refusait de paniquer pour rien.  
Alors il continua d'avancer, appréciant tout de même cette certaine indépendance, jusqu'à voir, au milieu de la route, une charrette renversée. Des affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol, des vêtements et même des chaussures et Madara s'arrêta en voyant un corps au sol.  
Un corps pas très épais, à la chevelure épaisse et blonde et le jeune homme arrêta sa jument pour observer la scène un instant avant de descendre de monture et s'en approcher prudemment.  
D'un geste lent, il s'accroupit près de la personne pour tenter de voir si elle allait bien mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ça n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon grandeur nature et une lame se posa doucement sur sa gorge fragile.

- Ton argent et tes objets de valeur, mh, murmura une voix douce dans son dos.  
- Je n'ai rien.  
- T'as pas une tête de paysan, mh, grogna-t-il. Je suis pas dupe !

Se rappelant de son entrainement, Madara se tourna d'un mouvement vif, désarma l'arme en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le poignet, et mit son agresseur à terre en lui faisant un croche-pied, la main en haut de son torse.  
L'agresseur écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que l'homme en face de lui était beaucoup plus entrainé que ce qu'il avait pensé et murmura :

- Ok, d'accord, je te fous la paix, souffla le blond en se détournant.

Un petit rire obligea les deux jeunes hommes à relever la tête et le blondinet écarquilla un peu plus ses yeux déjà grand ouverts en reconnaissant la silhouette à quelques pas d'eux. Un étalon magnifique et une guerrière qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

- Hé, Deidara, fous voir la paix à mon compagnon, sourit-elle.

Le dénommé Deidara repoussa l'homme qui le tenait au sol, ajusta un arc et un carquois sur son dos et se leva vivement, en époussetant ses vêtements avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- Dovah, merde … Qu'est ce que tu fais là, mh ?  
- L'habituel, tu sais ..

Ils échangèrent un regard froid et Dovah descendit de monture pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Madara se demandait vaguement si la jeune femme connaissait toutes les personnes qu'ils allaient croiser et s'ils étaient tous autant expressifs.  
Deidara releva quand même la tête en direction de l'autre homme, les sourcils froncés et demanda :

- C'est qui, ce beau mec là, mh ?  
- Mon .. compagnon, je t'ai dit.  
- Compagnon, mh ?  
- Mon petit ami si tu préfères.

Deidara écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant la jeune femme et Madara s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres que Dovah le présente ainsi et serra volontiers la main du blond en se présentant.

- Madara, murmura-t-il.  
- Depuis quand est ce que Dovah a un petit ami ?  
- Depuis qu'elle m'a rencontré.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de Deidara, qui se disait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ces deux là ne s'entendent pas et elle demanda :

- Et toi, Dei, tu fous quoi à part dévaliser les passants ?  
- Hé, il faut bien vivre, mh ! J'allais voir Lee, ça fait des mois que je l'ai pas croisé.  
- On en vient. Il veut réunir les Douze, avoua Dovah en se détournant.  
- On dirait que je tombe à pique alors, mh !  
- Attendez voir .. Lui aussi fait partie des Douze ?

Les deux traqueurs échangèrent un regard amusé et Dovah haussa une épaule :

- On va à Nishio, si tu veux suivre le mouvement.  
- Je viens d'en partir, tu sais ? Sasori devrait rentrer dans un mois.  
- Je l'attendrais, ça n'est pas un problème.  
- Et si Lee veut réunir une partie des Douze, autant qu'il me cherche un peu. Tu me laisses vous accompagner ?  
- Tu sais que oui.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Deidara jeta un regard amusé en direction de l'autre jeune homme qui se remettait déjà en selle et Dovah remonta sur Kyubi avant de tendre la main au blond pour le hisser derrière elle et ils se remirent en route de cette façon.  
Prudemment et discrètement, Madara n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil en direction des deux autres. Oh, à présent, il savait que la jalousie n'avait pas sa place quand on était en couple avec Dovah Khiin mais il n'appréciait quand même pas de voir Deidara lui tenir la taille de cette façon, ni qu'il murmure à son oreille en souriant.  
Cependant, Deidara ne pensait pas à mal, en le faisant, et ne faisait que taquiner Dovah sur le fait qu'elle ait un petit ami. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps et il savait que petit ami n'était pas un terme adapté.

Dovah n'aurait jamais accepté une relation pareille sans penser que l'homme en question serait le seul amour de sa vie.

Ils voyagèrent trois jours durant, pendant lesquels ils ne firent pas d'arrêt. Dans son baluchon, récupéré dans un buisson proche où Deidara les avait trouvé, le blond avait assez de viande séchée et d'eau pour un régiment mais le sommeil les guettaient et ils furent forcés de faire une pause. Même leurs montures en étaient heureux.  
La jeune femme trouva rapidement un coin sec, à l'abri, où ils pourraient installer un campement tandis que Deidara embarquait Madara pour chercher du bois afin d'allumer un feu. Cela faisait depuis leur rencontre qu'il voulait interroger l'autre homme de l'expédition et le moment était assez propice à cela.

- C'est Lee qui t'a entrainé, n'est ce pas ? Commença-t-il en attrapant du bois sec.  
- Oui. Dovah voulait que j'apprenne à me défendre.  
- Tu es le fils du roi, mh, affirma-t-il sans ciller. Je suis allé à Konoha une fois, pour y voler de l'or mais vos coffres sont bien gardés. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu.

Madara releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'on le reconnaissait, en dehors du château, Lee avait eu la même réaction mais que Deidara dise qu'il ait tenté de le voler ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Ça arrivait souvent, après tout, et l'homme près de lui était très agréable, et il lui aurait volontairement donné de l'or s'il avait fallu.

- Le roi est mort, soupira Madara. Je devais prendre le trône mais j'ai préféré suivre Dovah.  
- Qui résisterait à une femme pareille .. ? souffla le blond d'un air songeur.  
- Je .. ne la partagerais pas.

Le commentaire de Madara fit éclater de rire le blond, qui, forcé de s'arrêter, prit appui contre l'arbre le plus proche et il mit plusieurs secondes à se calmer.

- Aucun soucis à ce propos, sourit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

D'un geste amusé, Deidara enleva un de ses gants élimés pour découvrir une chevalière en argent et il avoua :

- Mon coeur est déjà pris. Et à vrai dire, continua-t-il malicieusement, tu m'intéresserais plus que Dovah, au final !  
- P-pardon ?  
- Je préfère les queues aux chattes, avoua Deidara en un murmure sensuel.

D'abord surpris par la révélation, Madara sentit un poids être soulevé de ses épaules tandis qu'il rendait le sourire au jeune et celui ci reprit :

- D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à Dovah que j'ai rencontré mon homme, mh.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Après la dissolution des Douze Traqueurs, je l'ai suivie pendant un moment, jusqu'à Nishio et j'y ai rencontré Sasori, mh.  
- Sasori ?  
- C'est .. Le capitaine d'un des bateaux les plus solides et rapides de toute la flotte.  
- C'est un pirate ?  
- Bien sûr ! Il était dans la flotte du pays, avant, mais ils ont arrêté de le payer alors il a prit les devant.

Madara secoua la tête, d'un air désabusé et sourit :

- Mon père disait que les bateaux étaient inutiles, pour Konoha, parce que nous étions trop loin de la côte.  
- Ton père était un abruti, mh !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Madara haussa une épaule en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse parler de son père de cette façon sans que ça le dérange et Deidara enchaina :

- D'ailleurs, vu que t'es parti, qui est roi ?  
- Mon frangin. Ça a été annoncé.  
- Les annonces royales ne parviennent pas à Nishio.

Deidara lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de ramasser une dernière branche et ils reprirent la direction du campement que Dovah avait aménagé avec soin.  
Madara n'avait aucune idée d'où elle sortait tout ça, mais une toile épaisse était accrochée entre plusieurs arbres et les protégerait des intempéries et d'épaisses couvertures recouvraient le sol où ils allaient pouvoir s'installer, manger et dormir. Une casserole était déjà prête à faire chauffer n'importe quoi et les chevaux étaient dessellés.  
Relevant un regard doux vers son amant, Dovah se racla la gorge avec gêne, à la surprise de Deidara et elle avoua :

- Lee m'a prêté tout ça. J'avais laissé ma tente au château.  
- Ça aurait pu nous être utile avant, râla Madara en repensant à ces heures à grelotter dans la neige.  
- C'est de ta faute, je ne savais pas que je serais accompagnée.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel en s'approchant de leur campement tandis que Deidara allumait le feu de bois et ils s'installèrent sur les fourrures, tandis que Dovah demandait :

- Dei, tu as vu quelque chose à manger ?  
- Oui, mh. Mais ton homme fait trop de bruit. Je vais chasser, mh !

Le jeune homme ajusta son arc à son épaule avant de compter ses flèches et s'éloigna sans un mot tandis que Madara attirait la jeune femme contre lui. Celle ci se plaça dans ses bras avec douceur et embrassa son amant en glissant les bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il souriait sur ses lèvres, rassuré qu'elle fasse le premier pas.  
Leur discussion, quand ils étaient encore chez Lee, avait mit les choses au clair entre eux, ça ne faisait aucun doute mais Madara avait encore terriblement peur de la perdre et il savait à quel point il était chanceux de l'avoir.  
Sans un mot, Dovah posa ensuite la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il la tenait contre lui et elle soupira longuement de bien être.

Quand Deidara revint au campement, un sourire tendre le prit alors qu'il apercevait les tourtereaux endormi contre un tronc, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et resta un peu à l'écart pour s'occuper du lapin qu'il avait attrapé tout en gardant un oeil sur les deux autres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Dovah puisse sembler aussi fragile dans les bras d'un homme mais ça ne faisait que le rassurer, lui aussi. Au moins, Madara lui donnait tout l'amour qu'elle méritait.

Quand l'Uchiha se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il avait la drôle de sensation que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place et son estomac grognait avec férocité, ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas diné, la veille.  
Avec un soupire, il fourra le nez contre l'épaule de Dovah, qui dormait dans ses bras, face à lui et se demanda comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position alors que la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était leur baiser.  
Mais, un ronflement le fit relever la tête et il écarquilla les yeux en se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec un ours à la fourrure noire. Il était là, en train d'éparpiller au sol le contenu du sac de Deidara et le blond en question était hors de vue.

- D-Dovah, murmura-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il y a un ours !  
- Laisse moi dormir …  
- Mais .. un ours !  
- Fais lui peur.  
- Arrête, il va me tuer …

La jeune femme soupira en frottant son nez contre le torse de Madara et murmura :

- Fais du bruit et montre que tu es le dominant ici, il fuira ..  
- Mais …  
- Laisse moi dormir, maintenant.

Après un nouveau soupire fatigué, Dovah se rendormit et Madara se retrouva face à la bête, incapable de bouger. À présent, l'ours grattait au sol, attiré par l'odeur des tripes du lapin que Deidara avait attrapé la veille et Madara souffla un bon coup avant de faire quelques mouvements de main pour faire fuir l'animal mais celui ci y répondit par un coup de patte qui faillit atteindre sa main.  
Puis, il s'éloigna légèrement, attiré par une autre odeur sans pour autant partir alors Madara se pinça un instant les lèvres, pour tenter de rassembler tout son courage. Après tout, ça n'était qu'un ours, non ? Et Dovah avait combattu des dragons, elle !  
Cependant, au moment où il se redressait avec l'idée de faire ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé, l'ours chargea vers lui, menaçant et Dovah soupira en secouant la tête avant de se lever, lâchant un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos tout en avançant d'un pas redoutable en direction de l'animal qui ne demanda pas son reste et fuit immédiatement dans les sous-bois, manquant de faucher Deidara qui revenait de sa chasse matinale.  
Le jeune homme regarda l'ours avec un sourire avant de relever les yeux vers Dovah et manquer de tomber.  
Ce regard … Comment était-ce possible ? Les yeux de la jeune femme, habituellement bleus étaient à présent d'un vert profond mais là n'était pas le plus étonnant. Ses pupilles ressemblaient à présent à deux fentes verticales et Deidara connaissait ce genre de regard mais il n'appartenait pas à un humain.

- D-Dovah, tes yeux …

Surprise, la jeune femme cligna et son regard était de nouveau celui que le jeune homme connaissait. Inquiète, cependant, elle porta la main sur sa joue en le regardant et murmura :

- Qu'est ce que .. ? Il y a un problème ?  
- N-non, je .. J'ai sûrement mal vu, sourit-il en se détournant.

Intrigué par ce comportement, Dovah le suivit du regard avant de poser les yeux sur Madara qui était resté sous leur tente sommaire et elle se racla la gorge :

- N'hésite pas, la prochaine fois, murmura-t-elle.  
- J-je …  
- Tu es censé me faire confiance Madara. Je t'avais parlé de tout ça ..  
- Je sais.  
- Alors, la prochaine fois, tu t'en occupes.  
- Les ours ne sont-ils pas dangereux ?  
- Les ours noirs sont plutôt timides, en général, et omnivores. Mais ils préfèrent les végétaux comme les glands ou même des fruits. Il a sûrement senti le campement et il voulait voir s'il pouvait nous voler quelque chose … Il ne t'aurait pas attaqué.

Se remettant de sa petite frayeur, Madara acquiesça doucement, gêné de ne pas l'avoir écoutée et Dovah s'approcha doucement de lui pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de soupirer :

- Ca n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Je comprends.  
- Merci, souffla-t-il en lui donnant un baiser.  
- Bon, les tourtereaux, intervint Deidara, vu que vous vous êtes endormis comme des masses, hier, je veux bien que vous vous occupiez du repas, mh !

La jeune femme se mit à rire, étant donné que Deidara faisait passer ça pour un honneur et attrapa le lapin qu'il avait tué pour le préparer avec soin et en faire un ragout digne de ce nom sous le regard attentif de Madara. Il n'y connaissait rien, lui, et ne voulait pas en perdre la moindre seconde.  
Le trio mangea en silence, et à sa faim puis ils débarrassèrent le campement et reprit leur route, sauf que cette fois, Madara était installé derrière Dovah, qui n'avait pas sellé son cheval juste pour ça et il s'amusait à glisser les mains sous son manteau, le nez fourré dans sur sa nuque.

Tant bien que mal, Deidara essayait d'ignorer autant de démonstrations d'affection mais il était touché de voir que sa vieille amie soit aussi heureuse. De toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait, Dovah était sûrement celle qu'il n'aurait jamais vue en couple. Mais ces deux là étaient décidément bien ensemble.  
Cependant, Dovah savait parfaitement pourquoi Madara avait voulu monter avec elle et ça n'était pas par amour. Pas quand ses mains se baladaient discrètement sous ses vêtements, allant caresser sa poitrine tandis qu'il souriait et bien qu'elle soit gênée qu'il fasse ce genre de choses en présence de Deidara, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis plusieurs jours et ça lui manquait.  
Mais Madara fut bien obligé de s'arrêter, quand Dovah fit galoper Kyubi pour lui dégourdir les jambes, suivi par son ami et il n'avait d'autre choix que de se tenir à elle.  
Voulait-elle qu'il tombe ?

Et après plusieurs jours, à une allure modérée, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination.  
Un village de petite taille s'offrait à la vue de Madara. Niché contre l'océan, celui ci était composé de plusieurs maisons, des hangars plutôt vastes mais un port impressionnant où plusieurs bateaux étaient à quai, voiles rangées mais dont le personnel s'activait à les décharger ou les recharger.  
Un panneau en bois peint indiquait aux voyageurs égarés de faire demi tour mais sans hésiter, Dovah mena son étalon dans la rue principale du village en murmurant :

- Madara … Bienvenue à Nishio !


	4. Chapter 4

**angel-ofshadow** : Yay, j'ai toujours su que ce chapitre te plairait ! :D Ah, le sang de dragon .. Quelle bonne idée j'ai eue là xD Et ouais, on verra d'autres membres de l'Aka .. :D

**Alviss** : Ah, presque ! Mais avec ce qu'on s'est dit aujourd'hui .. :3

**Ichigo** : On en saura plus ! Mais plus tard :D Il y a un lien, oui, et on en reparlera dans le chapitre 5 ;)

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés à Nishio mais Madara ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant le village. Pourtant, dès le premier jour, Deidara lui avait fait faire la visite lui même, le présentant aux habitants comme étant l'homme qui avait conquis le coeur de la grande Dovah Khiin, qui, de son côté, était allée saluer plusieurs de ses connaissances. Le chaperonnage de Deidara ne passa pas inaperçu, au village, étant donné que le blond était l'amant officiel du Capitaine Sasori, qui était le commandant de navire le plus respecté du village.  
Ainsi, Madara rencontra des pirates, et il avait l'air d'un enfant quand il les saluait, l'aubergiste principal du village, et plusieurs amis de Deidara dont un certain Tobi, un jeune homme ayant été dévisagé par un dragon mais avec beaucoup d'humour à ce propos.  
Nishio ne semblait pas être la ville la plus riche au monde, c'était indéniable mais les gens y étaient heureux et vivaient du troc et des échanges de services. Et des richesses que les navires récoltaient quand ils partaient en campagne.  
Deidara n'avait d'ailleurs pas résisté à montrer la salle des trésors à Madara qui, pas spécialement impressionné, avait déclaré qu'il avait vu mieux que ça au château et Deidara comprit qu'on ne changeait pas un prince.

Cependant, en deux semaines, Madara et Deidara s'étaient noués d'amitié, assez rapidement et ils passaient souvent beaucoup de temps à la taverne, pour boire du rhum tandis que le blond racontait ses histoires de dragons à l'ancien prince.  
Et Dovah était parfois désespérée de ne pas voir son amant pendant plusieurs heures alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin passer du temps ensemble, si bien qu'elle l'obligea à rester au lit, un matin chaud en se plaçant au dessus de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
Amusé par le comportement de la jeune femme mais aussi conscient qu'elle puisse se sentir délaissée, Madara glissa lentement les mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et l'embrassa longuement avant de murmurer :

- Je sais.  
- Ça me plait que tu t'adaptes Madara, vraiment. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble.  
- Je sais …

Ses mains douces se posèrent sur les cuisses de son amante et Dovah lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur avant de demander :

- Ca te plairait qu'on se baigne dans le lagon, aujourd'hui ?  
- Le lagon ?  
- Ah ! Enfin quelque chose que Dei ne t'a pas montré !

Gêné, le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et avoua qu'il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été là pour elle mais Dovah semblait heureuse qu'il soit satisfait par le voyage. C'était ce qui importait.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils échangèrent de longs baisers, tendres ou passionnés, Dovah se leva rapidement, enfila un haut simple ainsi qu'un sous-vêtement et attrapa une petite serviette à la salle de bain en disant à Madara de ne pas trop s'habiller.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils vivaient dans la demeure de Sasori, une maison en bois assez importante pour accueillir tous ses officiers, même s'ils avaient déjà quelque part où vivre et où Deidara les avait installés. Mais Dovah avait l'habitude d'y vivre quand elle passait dans les environs et leur petite chambre était suffisante.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant de partir, sur le dos de leurs montures et Dovah en tête. La voir monter aussi peu habillée donnait de drôles d'idées à Madara qui espérait depuis quelques jours qu'ils aient un petit moment en tête à tête mais en général, Deidara venait le chercher beaucoup trop tôt. Et, naturellement, il n'avait pas voulu contrarier le blond connu pour son caractère très explosif.

Il leur fallut une petite demie heure pour atteindre le lagon que Dovah avait mentionné mais Madara ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Dovah avait d'ailleurs sûrement exagéré en utilisant le terme de lagon mais la petite étendue d'eau semblait paradisiaque.

Elle se trouvait au pied d'une falaise importante, et l'eau s'en écoulait dans une petite cascade qui glissait avec grâce sur la roche vaseuse. Le bassin en lui même ne semblait pas très grand mais profond, de même si l'eau était très clair, voir le fond était impossible. Et ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de plage était en fait de la roche, douce au toucher mais un peu glissante, ce qui les obligea à descendre de monture alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la forêt.

En attrapant leurs serviettes, Dovah laissa Kyubi en liberté, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas trop loin et surveillerait Nibi avant de prendre Madara par la main, étendre leurs draps de plage sur la roche, enlever son tee shirt et sauter dans l'eau avant l'enthousiasme d'un enfant. Et Madara ne pouvait qu'apprécier le spectacle de la poitrine nue de sa petite amie.

Dovah nageait avec lenteur, sur le dos, en regardant le jeune homme avec malice.

- Arrête de me regarder, s'exclama-t-elle. Et ramène toi !

D'un geste lent, Madara se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour ne plus porter que son caleçon et entra dans l'eau en frissonnant, ayant pensé qu'elle serait plus chaude que ça mais, en essayant d'ignorer l'environnement, il s'approcha de son amante pour l'embrasser en glissant les bras autour de ses épaules.

S'il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas, entre eux, c'était bien la façon qu'ils avaient à s'amuser de la moindre situation, et alors que Madara chauffait légèrement, et allait poser une main sur les fesses adorables de la jeune femme, celle ci prit appui sur son torse des pieds et s'éloigna en riant, nageant habilement en direction de la cascade. Madara en profita alors pour humidifier la totalité de ses cheveux, qui avaient bien besoin d'un shampoing digne de ce nom avant de rejoindre Dovah qui avait trouvé une petite place où s'asseoir sous la cascade, et profiter de l'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules pour être massée.

Un sourire léger étendit les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle sentit les mains de Madara se poser sur ses cuisses, les caresser avec douceur tandis qu'il embrassait son menton, en quête d'attention et elle murmura, amusée :

- Tu me délaisses pendant deux semaines, et maintenant, tu viens réclamer ?  
- Deidara est très prenant, répondit Madara.  
- Prenant ? N'es-tu donc pas capable de dire non à une belle blonde ?  
- Ç-ca n'est pas comme ça ..  
- Non, bien sûr. Mais tu es encore trop bien élevé. Un voyage sur la galère de Sasori ne pourra que te faire du bien.  
- Veux-tu faire de moi un paysan pas capable d'aligner trois mots sans une insulte ? Demanda Madara en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

De mains douces, Dovah attrapa le visage de son petit ami, pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

- Mais quand tu auras passé deux mois sur un bateau, à supporter les mêmes personnes qui te regardent de haut, tu comprendras que ton sang royal ne t'es d'aucune utilité, en dehors de ton château.  
- Tu as du sang royal, toi aussi, rappela-t-il en se rapprochant. Et ça n'est clairement pas ça qui m'a attiré chez toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Mais vous saurez, Dame Dovah, que je pourrais vous traiter de la façon qu'il faut si c'est ce que vous voulez. Et que si mon père ne m'avait pas marié, j'aurais très bien pu épouser une fille de noble et de chevalier.

Surprise qu'il ose parler de mariage aussi facilement, Dovah détourna les yeux en se disant qu'il ne le pensait certainement pas et Madara l'interrogea du regard.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a attiré, alors ? Demanda-t-elle pour esquiver le sujet.  
- Tes yeux, d'abord. Et l'acharnement que tu mettais à me repousser.  
- Je ne t'ai pas repoussé !  
- Alors, tu as mauvaise mémoire, sourit le jeune homme.

Après un soupire venant du coeur, Dovah serra légèrement Madara contre elle, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et souffla, à son oreille :

- Mon père disait toujours que mes yeux feraient tomber les rois les plus sages ..  
- Mon frère a toujours été plus sage que moi, affirma Madara. Et plus intelligent !  
- Il te manque ? Izuna ?  
- De temps en temps. Quand les heures sont longues, oui, je pense à lui, et à Ayana et je me demande comment ils vont et s'ils pensent à moi.  
- Un .. Un des hommes de Nishio a une dette envers moi. Je peux lui demander de leur porter un message, si tu veux, murmura Dovah.  
- N-non. C'est gentil, Dovah, mais je ne préfère pas.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que si nous commençons une correspondance, et qu'un jour, je ne peux plus lui écrire parce que nous serons de l'autre côté de l'océan, il s'inquiétera et il m'en voudra. Je préfère qu'il pense que nous sommes juste en balade et qu'on reviendra forcément au château.  
- Tu vois, Madara, chuchota Dovah, songeuse, tu ne manques pas de sagesse.

Remarquant que la jeune femme semblait un peu perdue dans ses pensées, Madara prit appui sur les roches autour d'elle pour lui donner un baiser et Dovah sembla rougir.

- Tu as bien perdu déjà, constata-t-elle en indiquant son ventre d'un mouvement de tête.  
- J'ai encore mon ventre !  
- Ça n'est pas si grave ça, sourit-elle. Regarde moi ces épaules que tu as développées, et tes bras. Lee a dû être horrible avec toi !  
- Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais tu ne préférais pas quand je ressemblais à une princesse .. ?  
- Je ne sais pas, taquina Dovah en inclinant la tête. Tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi si ça continue, et tu vas m'abandonner !  
- Aucune chance pour que ça arrive, maintenant que je t'ai !  
- Que tu m'as ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Sans baisser les yeux, Madara glissa les bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, déposa de léger baisers entre ses seins avec toute la douceur du monde.

- Je ne te mettrais pas en cuisine, je ne te donnerais jamais d'ordre, et j'écouterais toujours les tiens. Mais, Dovah, je ne laisserais jamais un autre homme t'approcher de trop prêt.  
- Ne sois pas sentimental, grogna la jeune femme, gênée.  
- Je suis sentimental. Sinon, je n'aurais pas quitté mon frère, mon château et tout ce que j'avais pour toi. Est-ce un problème ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça, murmura Dovah en se détournant. Mais je ne …  
- Je t'aime, Dovah Khiin.

La déclaration du jeune homme ne manqua pas de faire rougir la jeune femme, qui profita que son amant la sert contre elle afin de se cacher.

Que pouvait-elle seulement répondre à cela ? Sa gorge était nouée, et ses entrailles dansaient joyeusement dans son ventre, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Et si son visage n'était pas éclaboussé par l'eau qui lui tombait sur les épaules, Madara aurait sûrement remarqué les larmes de bonheur, les premières qu'elle versait de sa vie, couler lentement sur ses joues.

Et, sans répondre à la déclaration de Madara, la jeune femme se laissa glisser sur les pierres, attira l'autre contre elle pour l'embrasser et il se laissa faire en retenant un sourire. S'il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait, chez elle, c'était qu'elle puisse sembler si forte, en temps normal mais parfois lui montre, malgré sa gêne, qu'elle était une femme comme une autre.

L'instant qui suivit ne fut cependant pas aussi sérieux que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Oh, ils y prirent beaucoup de plaisir mais ils en rirent beaucoup aussi. Madara, n'ayant ni prise sur les rochers, ni pieds avait bien du mal à faire l'amour à la jeune femme qui elle, faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir son fou-rire, mais, préférant reporter tout ça à une prochaine fois, Madara prit Dovah contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe en lui murmurant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle se débarrasse un jour de lui.

Les tourtereaux passèrent plusieurs heures à profiter du lagon, à nager, patauger, s'envoyer de l'eau au visage et s'embrasser comme des adolescents avant de se rendre compte que leurs lèvres commençaient à devenir bleues, que leurs mains étaient toutes fripées.

Pour récupérer un peu de chaleur, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, emmitouflés dans leurs serviettes jusqu'à ce que Dovah appèle Kyubi et ils rentrèrent à Nishio assez rapidement.

L'ambiance du village avait nettement changée mais avant toute chose, les amants préférèrent aller se vêtir un peu plus, sécher leurs cheveux et se réchauffer au coin du feu mais il ne fallut qu'un son pour que Dovah se redresse, son attention au maximum.

Une corne de brume au son grave, faisait presque vibrer les alentours, qui résonna plusieurs fois dans la baise, et on disait qu'on pouvait l'entendre sonner jusqu'à Konoha.

- La_ Mère des couvées_, murmura Dovah pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de Madara.  
- Quoi ? Un dragon !?  
- Non, non, loin de là. Mets ta cape et prépare toi à courir, sourit-elle tandis qu'elle fermait l'attache de la sienne.

Madara s'exécuta sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait faire référence alors qu'un deuxième appel résonnait dans le village et, quand il fut prêt, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina rapidement à l'extérieur où tous les habitants du village, plus ou moins éméchés, sortaient pour accueillir le plus grand navire de la flotte.

Et Madara se trouva bien stupide quand Dovah, jouant des coudes dans la petite foule présente, arriva à le mener jusqu'à l'un des pontons les plus larges et les plus solides pour qu'il puisse apercevoir l'arrivée du bateau.

Celui ci était long d'une quarantaine de mètres et les mâts s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. Et heureusement que les voiles avaient été repliées parce que Madara trouvait déjà l'ensemble bien trop impressionnant comme ça. Allait-il seulement pouvoir s'arrêter à quai et ne pas cogner contre ? Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait aussi voir des dizaines de personnes s'activer sur le pont principal, des ordres étaient criés aux matelots et des acclamations s'élevaient derrière lui pour accueillir leur navire le plus gros.

Bientôt, plusieurs planches descendirent du pont, permettant ainsi l'accès au bateau et l'ancre fut descendue pour qu'il ne bouge pas du quai.

Discrètement, Dovah ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en biais vers son amant, qui observait la scène avec la même expression qu'il avait eue à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de nouveau et, en glissant la main dans la sienne, elle le ramena doucement à la réalité.

- On monte ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- T-tu crois ?  
- Ouais ! Ca va prendre des heures de le décharger, et nous devrions profiter du capitaine avant qu'un certain blond les enferme dans la cabine.

Après un nouveau regard vers le bateau, Madara acquiesça, l'air enchanté et sans hésitation, Dovah la mena jusqu'au pont. Immédiatement, le jeune homme sourit. Il était sur un bateau ! Un bateau de pirate ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse un jour arriver et pourtant, il était là, et il touchait la rambarde du pont, sculptée avec beaucoup de soin et il trouvait ça magnifique.

Une petite pression sur sa main le fit relever la tête et il suivit Dovah, évitant toutes les personnes qui fourmillaient sur le pont avec habilité jusqu'à une porte gravée d'un scorpion à laquelle Dovah toqua doucement.

- Dei, tu as le mal de mer, je te rappelle, murmura une voix grave derrière le panneau.

Sans un mot, Dovah poussa la porte en dégainant la dague qu'elle gardait à la taille en silence et s'avança jusqu'à poser la lame sur le cou de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, penché sur des cartes.

- Toujours aussi imprudent, n'est ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle.  
- Les Dieux m'en soient témoins, Dovah.

D'un mouvement ample, l'homme se retourna, dévoilant une chevelure d'un rouge profond ainsi que des yeux bruns et un air fatigué.

- La prochaine fois que tu mets autant de temps à me rendre visite, je te tue, menaça-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme rengaina son arme et prit le capitaine Sasori dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle dans une étreinte purement amicale et celui ci en profita pour observer Madara qui se tenait à l'écart. cependant, Madara était bien trop impressionné pour faire quoique ce soit. parce que même s'il ne portait pas son tricorne, Sasori semblait avoir tout l'attirail du pirate, à part peut être le perroquet sur l'épaule et la jambe de bois. Une longue et épaisse veste en cuir descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, par dessus une chemise en lin blanche accompagnée d'un pantalon noir et ses chaussures montantes lui assurait de garder ses pieds au chaud lors des longs voyages. Il portait un sabre, à la ceinture et même s'il était plus petit que Dovah de plusieurs centimètres, cet attirail lui donnait un air impressionnant.

- Dovah ?  
- Mh ?  
- Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ?

Les joues de Madara rosirent légèrement mais il secoua la tête et s'avança en se présentant.

- Je suis le .. compagnon de Dovah, ajouta-t-il.  
- Compagnon .. de voyage .. ?  
- Et dans la vie.

Un sourire sincère étendit alors les lèvres de Sasori, qui lança un regard satisfait vers la jeune femme en lui grognant qu'elle avait du goût mais Madara reprit parole :

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je devrais ? Répondit Sasori en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Vous êtes le petit fils de Chiyo des Sables Rouges, n'est ce pas ?  
- Comment .. ? demanda le pirate, la main sur le manche de son épée.  
- Vous étiez venu à Konoha avec elle, pour présenter l'état de la flotte à mon père, le Roi Uchiha, même s'il n'avait pas tenu bon de nous présenter. C'était .. il y a vingt ans, ou un peu plus ..  
- Je me souviens de ce voyage, acquiesça Sasori en jaugeant l'autre homme. Et je me souviens des petits princes qui jouaient dans les jardins, mais je ne me souviens pas que l'un d'eux serait assez intrépide pour voyager avec Dovah la ...  
- Sasori, siffla la jeune femme, pas ça.  
- Quoi ? N'es-tu pas fière de tes faits d'armes ?  
- Es-tu seulement fier des tiens ? Riposta Dovah, menaçante.

La tension entre le capitaine du bateau et la jeune femme étaient presque tangible mais il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour qu'ils se détournent tous les deux et reprennent leur air le plus naturel.  
Sans un regard vers lui, Dovah se rapprocha de Madara pour lui prendre la main et força un sourire :

- Quand comptes-tu repartir ? Demanda-t-elle au Capitaine.  
- Dès que le bateau sera prêt. J'ai du faire demi tour à cause d'une déchirure dans une des voiles principales, et mes abrutis de matelots n'ont pas ton habilité pour les recoudre. Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part ?  
- L'ile de la Torture, si c'est proche de ta route. Ou sinon, le Creux du Squale et nous trouverons un autre navire.  
- Je te déposerais sur l'ile. Ce navire est le plus rapide au monde, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Bien. Deidara nous fait loger chez toi, si ça te convient.  
- Tu es mon amie, Dovah, ma maison aura toujours une chambre de libre pour toi et .. ton petit prince ..  
- Ne sois pas aussi catégorique, Saso. Mon petit prince pourrait très bien te botter les fesses !

Une lueur de défi brilla dans les yeux foncés du pirate et il jeta un nouveau regard à Madara avant de murmurer, à son oreille :

- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire aussi beau, petit prince. Tu ressembles à une femme et mes hommes te baiseront à la première occasion si tu les regardes de travers …

Après un regard provocateur, Sasori se pencha de nouveau sur ses cartes, modifiant sa route pour prendre en compte le détour qu'il allait devoir faire pour Dovah mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, de toutes façons. La jeune femme était celle qui lui avait fait connaître Deidara et malgré leurs quelques disputes, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant et redevable.

Madara, quant à lui, en profita pour jeter un regard autour de lui, tandis que Dovah l'intimait de sortir et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison de Sasori où Deidara cuisinait ce qui allait être leur diner.

Vu que Dovah indiqua qu'elle devait aller voir un de ses amis, l'Uchiha rejoignit le blond en cuisine et prit place sur le plan de travail principal. Il ne fallut que deux coups d'oeils à Deidara pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et il reposa rapidement son couteau pour demander, en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier :

- Vous êtes montés sur le bateau ?  
- Oui.  
- Je peux même pas poser un pied sur le pont sans être malade, confessa Deidara en souriant.  
- Je .. connaissais Sasori de vue, avoua Madara en relevant les yeux. Il est venu à Konoha, une fois.  
- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Sa grand mère était une des Capitaines les plus respectées, autrefois.  
- Elle travaillait pour mon père.  
- Et elle a démissionné pour apprendre à naviguer à son petit-fils. Mais Sasori n'a jamais aimé avoir un maitre ..  
- Mon père ne ..  
- Je ne parle pas de ton père, sourit Deidara. Mais de Sasori. Et il détestait devoir écouter les ordres.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Dovah et Sasori .. ? demanda Madara, incertain.  
- Ils .. se sont engueulés ?  
- N-non. Enfin, à leur façon, peut être. Sasori a dit qu'il fallait être intrépide pour voyager avec Dovah la .. Et il n'a pas terminé.

Après un long soupire, alors que Deidara se demandait jusqu'à quand ils allaient continuer à parler de ça, il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Madara et murmura :

- Sasori et Dovah ont parcouru beaucoup de chemin, ensemble.  
- Elle .. m'a racontée comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, oui, affirma Madara.  
- À cette époque, continua Deidara en se détournant, Sasori était marié. Et il avait un fils, qui voyageait avec lui. Il s'appelait Tokage. Un jour, lorsqu'ils voyageaient ensemble, Tokage est tombé gravement malade. Une infection mortelle qui l'a affaibli pendant des jours mais Dovah, pour tenter de le sauver, lui donnait des goutes de sang de dragon. Tu connais ses propriétés, n'est ce pas ?  
- Dovah a .. soigné mes mains avec, acquiesça Madara.  
- Le traitement fonctionnait, au début et Tokage allait de mieux en mieux. Mais alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de l'océan, quelqu'un a volé la fiole de Dovah et Tokage allait de moins en moins bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une solution à ses souffrances.  
- Tu veux dire que ..  
- Sasori, continua Deidara en hochant la tête, était fou de rage et a tué plusieurs de ses hommes sans qu'ils ne puissent retrouver la fiole. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser son fils agoniser de cette façon, même s'il n'a jamais réussi à demander à Dovah de faire .. ce qu'elle devait faire. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le faire.  
- Elle l'a ..  
- D'abord, elle a demandé à Tokage et aux Dieux de la pardonner. Dovah n'a jamais été croyante mais ce jour là, elle aurait beaucoup donné aux Dieux pour qu'ils sauvent le gamin. Puis, elle lui a fait perdre connaissance, en lui faisant boire de l'alcool et, grâce à l'une des aiguilles qu'elle garde dans ses cheveux, elle a .. abrégé les souffrances de Tokage. En deux secondes, c'était terminé.

Sérieusement secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Madara baissa la tête en se demandant comment Dovah avait pu faire une chose pareille mais Deidara s'approcha de lui en disant :

- Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose, Madara. Et toi aussi, sûrement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.  
- Quel âge avait le petit .. ?  
- Sept ans.  
- C'est horrible …  
- Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais, à cause de ça, Dovah a changé, pendant qu'elle était sur le bateau, et le … voleur avait tellement peur d'elle qu'il s'est dénoncé, et Sasori l'a donné aux requins. Plus tard, quand Sasori est revenu à Nishio, il a du annoncer ça à sa femme qui s'est suicidée après l'avoir maudit. Jamais plus Sasori ne pourrait avoir d'enfants, même s'il n'y a aucune preuve qu'elle eut possédé la moindre magie. Mais Sasori a arrêté de fréquenter les femmes. Et Dovah, elle a récolté le surnom de Tueuse d'enfants.  
- Mais elle ne .. Elle ne l'a pas .. Enfin ..  
- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi elle était aussi solitaire ?  
- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle .. ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Pour ne pas souffrir ou le faire souffrir ..  
- C'est .. une excuse, oui. Elle a été haïe pendant des années et ne pouvait plus entrer dans un village sans être montrée du doigt. Puis, elle a répondu à un appel, et les Douze ont été formés. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Je ne la connaissais pas. Enfin, j'avais plusieurs fois entendu parler d'une femme qui traquait les dragons comme moi mais je ne savais rien d'elle.  
- Et … ?  
- Et un des autres traqueurs, qui est à présent un très bon ami, l'a reconnue, lui, et Dovah s'est battu contre lui.  
- Lee .. ?  
- Non. Il s'appelle Hidan. Mais quand elle l'a mis à terre, Hidan a promis de ne plus jamais parler de ça et ils sont devenus amis. Et qu'elle réussisse à tuer deux des cinq dragons à elle seule lui a permis de se refaire une réputation. Mais l'habitude d'être seule était toujours présente et je suppose qu'elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise.  
- C'est .. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça.  
- Enfin, Sasori a compris, bien entendu pour son fils. Et il va beaucoup mieux depuis que je m'occupe de lui. Même si au début, il m'a .. apprécié parce que je ressemblais à sa femme ..

Ce qu'il pouvait dire sur cette histoire étant terminé, Deidara se remit à la cuisine tandis que Madara, pensif à cause de toutes les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir, ne bougeait pas de son emplacement.

Dovah avait-elle vraiment fait ça ? Tuer un enfant ? Oh, il l'avait vue tuer un homme, pendant le tournoi et savait de quoi elle était capable mais un enfant, c'était différent. Était-ce vraiment le genre de femme qu'il voulait dans sa vie ?

Derrière le mur séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger, Dovah était accroupie, le dos contre la paroi et les mains dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi Deidara avait-il parlé de ça à Madara ? Comment allait-il le prendre ? Accepterait-il seulement de la regarder dans les yeux à nouveau ? Son corps tout entier semblait comprimé mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas faire de faux pas.

- Sasori a … reprit Madara après un moment, il a dit que je ressemblais à une femme …  
- Sasori a sûrement compris que tu étais un nouveau moyen pour lui d'atteindre Dovah et la blesser.  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait ça ?  
- Parce qu'il n'a jamais pardonné à Dovah d'avoir tué son fils.  
- Mais il était mourant …  
- Et il l'aimait profondément. Mais ne .. te sens pas visé, d'accord ? Sasori et Dovah savent se débrouiller ensemble et ça ne te concerne pas. Mais si tu veux, je pourrais couper tes cheveux déjà, tu sembleras .. moins propre sur toi qu'avec cette tignasse de princesse ..  
- Tu as aussi les cheveux longs et .. propres ..  
- Mais moi, Madara, sourit Deidara en levant son couteau, je suis l'amant officiel du Capitaine le plus respecté de la flotte pirate. Toi, tu es le copain de Dovah, la Tueuse d'enfants et tu n'as aucune chance d'être respecté comme ça ..

Dovah soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas que Madara coupe ses cheveux et elle les adorait mais Deidara marquait un point, à ce propos et Madara ne pourrait que gagner un peu de charisme si on les lui coupait. Ou en tous cas, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader en entendant Madara accepter.

- O-on fera ça plus tard et ..  
- Plus tard ? Demanda Deidara. Plus tard, je serais occupé à baiser avec mon Capitaine, mh. On peut faire ça maintenant, et on sera tranquilles.  
- Tu crois que je peux .. garder une mèche, au moins ?  
- Bien, soupira Deidara, visiblement irrité. Garde une mèche. Mais dépêche toi de choisir laquelle, faut que je termine le diner, mh !

D'un mouvement précipité, Madara chercha un instant dans ses cheveux pour en tirer une des mèches les plus longues, assez épaisse avant de tourner le dos à Deidara en tenant fermement ce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'autre coupe. Et sans faire de chichi, le blond empoigna la chevelure sauvage du prince, essuya rapidement son couteau sur son tablier avant de trancher, d'une main sûre et coupa la tignasse de Madara.

Celui ci sentit plusieurs cheveux tirer, la lame du couteau chatouiller sa nuque, mais quand il se redressa, sa mèche toujours en main, il trouva l'atmosphère un peu plus fraiche. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il n'avait plus coupé ses cheveux et de sentir sa nuque être caressée par l'air ambiant lui faisait bizarre.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'en cet instant qu'il se demanda si Dovah allait apprécier son nouveau look mais, en se disant que de toutes façons, c'était trop tard, il se racla doucement la gorge en remerciant Deidara, qui mettait ce qu'il venait de couper dans le fourneau.

- Va te laver et ajuster ta coupe, il y a un rasoir dans la salle de bain.  
- Merci .. souffla Madara en se détournant.

Voyant que l'autre reprenait sa cuisine, Madara se rendit dans la salle de bain principale de la maison et se figea en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Que ses cheveux soient totalement plat sur son crâne, habitués à leur poids n'était pas choquant, mais leur longueur était surprenante, pour lui. À nouveau, il se demanda si Dovah allait apprécier ça mais il n'y avait pas de raison, n'est ce pas ?

Sans lâcher son reflet, il attrapa le coupe-chou qu'il trouva dans un des tiroirs et ajusta ses cheveux de sorte à ce qu'ils soient à peu près tous de la même longueur, avant de les passer sous l'eau et les shampooiner avec le produit que Deidara lui avait prêté depuis le début de leur séjour qui, à ses dires, était une merveille pour les cheveux.

Et il avait raison parce qu'il gagna en épaisseur, en folie, pour ainsi dire et il se trouvait plutôt bien comme ça, il n'y avait pas à dire. Et de ne plus avoir cette longueur faisait à la fois ressortir ses épaules, qui paraissaient plus larges et le rendait plus .. masculin.

Après un dernier regard vers le miroir, Madara retourna en cuisine où il retrouva Sasori et Deidara en bouche à bouche contre le plan de travail alors, pour ne pas déranger, il préféra se diriger vers la chambre où Dovah était en train de se changer pour la nuit. De dos, près de la cheminée, elle enlevait son haut avant lenteur, visiblement fatiguée et Madara la prit dans ses bras, posant doucement les lèvres dans le cou de sa belle.

Celle ci força un sourire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une pudeur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je vous ai entendus, avoua-t-elle sans relever les yeux. Je comprendrais que ..  
- Que je veuille couper mes cheveux .. ?  
- Que tu me repousses.  
- J'ai été surpris, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je n'ai qu'une question à te poser. Me caches-tu autre chose d'aussi important ?  
- Non, souffla Dovah après un moment de réflexion.  
- Alors, je ne vois pas de problème dans tout ça.  
- On .. ferait mieux de rester là, Dei et Saso vont en avoir pour un moment. J'irais piquer en cuisine dans la nuit.

Madara acquiesça en embrassant de nouveau la jeune femme dans le cou et elle s'écarta, regarda un instant sa tenue et enleva son pantalon avant de lui jeter un léger coup d'oeil et sourire sincèrement cette fois, en passant la main dans la nouvelle coiffure de Madara.

- Tu es beau comme ça, dit-elle simplement. Je peux tresser ta mèche, si tu veux.  
- Avec plaisir.

Tous deux prirent place sur leur lit et Dovah coiffa d'abord le dernier vestige de la chevelure impeccable de Madara pour la natter avec soin qu'elle stoppa par un fil fil mais résistant avant de reposer sur le dos de son amant, les mains dans les siennes en fermant les yeux.

- Nous partirons dans la semaine, informa-t-elle. Le temps que la voile soit raccommodée et que les provisions soient prêtes.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compagne et l'embrassa, pour rapidement, et tous deux avaient eu la même idée à ce propos, rattraper le temps en reprenant ce qu'ils avaient entamé l'après midi, dans le lagon.


	5. Chapter 5

**angel-ofshadow** : Héhé ! Je trouve toujours quelque chose ;) Hidan aura son rôle. Plus tard. Et plus important que ce qu'on pourrait penser ;)

Alors, ce chapitre est .. Long. A vrai dire, je pense que j'aurais pu en faire 2 mais je ne voulais pas Oo Et tout le milieu n'était pas DU TOUT prévu ! :o Mais finalement, ça rentre dans l'histoire alors pourquoi pas :D Cette fois, on va beaucoup suivre Madara, mais ça n'est pas plus mal :D

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Dovah avait annoncé, ils n'avaient pas pu partir dans la semaine mais il avait fallut cinq jours supplémentaires pour que les tonneaux de riz, de rhum et que les caisses de viande séchées soient livrés et chargés sur la _Mère des Couvées_.  
Madara en devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus impatient et observait souvent le défilé de matelots en s'installant au bord du quai, près du bateau mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il serait bientôt dessus, à naviguer en compagnie de pirates ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Et le jour du départ arriva. Dovah, qui savait que les chevaux n'étaient pas les bienvenues sur le navire, les confia à Deidara durant leur absence mais s'assura quand même qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien. Quant à leurs affaires, ils ne prirent que le nécessaires. Leurs vêtements de rechange dans une besace, deux armes chacun et, en secret, Dovah ajouta sa fiole de sang de dragon.

Sur le port, les habitants de Nishio s'étaient réunis pour acclamer le départ du bateau et Dovah et Madara durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extrémité du quai. Là, Deidara regardait Sasori, qui était déjà à bord. En effet, il était tradition que le Capitaine soit le premier à monter sur le bateau, mais aussi le dernier à en descendre.

Avec chaleur, le blond salua ses amis de longues étreintes, en leur indiquant qu'ils allaient lui manquer, il mit une main aux fesses de Madara, juste pour la forme et le couple monta sur le bateau.

Là, deux marins remontèrent les plateformes, remirent la balustrade en place et la fixèrent grâce à quelques clous solides et l'ancre fut remontée tandis que Dovah entrainait sur le pont supérieur d'où Sasori donnait des ordres que Madara ne comprenait pas, placé derrière le gouvernail.

Le bateau fut tourné, tiré par plusieurs chevaux de trait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la crique et plusieurs rames furent utilisées pour l'écarter du rivage, jusqu'à ce que le vent puisse le porter. Lentement, au début et Madara sentait ses jambes fourmiller tellement son coeur battait fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient presque plus le port, ni Nishio, derrière des falaises

Là, il posa les yeux sur Dovah, qui regardait l'océan avec un sourire et quand ils furent à bonne distance de Nishio, elle le prit par la main pour l'entrainer dans les ponts inférieurs, jusqu'à celui où Sasori lui avait dit qu'ils dormiraient. Un peu à l'écart des autres, mais ça ne gèrerait en rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient un hamac de corde et que Madara voulait déjà le tester.

- Ne sois pas aussi enthousiaste, rit Dovah en le voyant lorgner leur lit. Ça n'est pas si confortable, au début.  
- Je suis certain que si, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant dessus.

Avec un sourire, Dovah posa leurs affaires non loin et Madara s'allongea en glissant les bras derrière sa tête, laissant le hamac le balancer légèrement.

- C'est divin ..  
- Mh, sourit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dirait plus ça le lendemain matin.

D'un geste doux, Dovah caressa ensuite la joue de son amant, l'embrassa sur le front tandis que Madara tentait de résister à faire la sieste et ils entendirent un sifflet aiguë.

- C'est le signal de regroupement. Sasori va expliquer notre voyage, sourit Dovah.

Excité à l'idée de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, Madara se leva immédiatement et ensemble, ils rejoignirent le pont principal où tous les pirates étaient réunis, Sasori entouré de ses bras droits sur le pont supérieur.

- Comme nous allons déposer mes invités sur l'Ile de la Tortue, nous prenons la direction de l'Ouest. Avant, nous atteindrons la Presqu'île de Suramoto et pourrons piller le château.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par ds acclamations de joie et Madara se trouva alors mal à l'aise. Allait-il piller un château, lui aussi, alors qu'il en venait ? Il ne connaissait pas cette île, n'en avait jamais entendu parlé et ne l'avait jamais vue sur les cartes mais ça ne changeait pas la donne. Il avait vécu dans un château durant la majorité de sa vie et il se voyait mal en saccader un.

Remarquant le trouble de son ami, Dovah lui ébouriffa l'arrière de la tête, d'une façon qui se voulait rassurant et Madara lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui montrer que ça allait. Si elle ne disait rien, c'était parce que ça allait, non ?

- Ensuite, nous longerons la côte, jusqu'à ce que les cales soient pleines ! Allez, bande d'enfoirés ! S'exclama alors Sasori. Tout le monde à son poste et que cette salope des Couvées bouge son gros cul !

Amusé par le langage coloré du capitaine, Madara observa tous les matelots se précipiter à leur poste et s'activer dans tous les sens alors que Dovah lui proposait, amusée :

- Je te fais visiter ?  
- Avec plaisir !

D'abord, elle lui indiqua les toilettes, toujours pratique quand on était en pleine mer mais il constata rapidement que pisser depuis le pont était aussi une option. Ensuite, ils descendirent au pont inférieur où se trouvaient un grande partie des couchettes pour le personnel du bateau, ainsi que les cuisines.

Les ponts inférieurs servaient surtout à stocker la nourriture et Madara était surpris d'un trouver un poulailler mais Dovah lui assura que de la viandre fraiche, une fois de temps en temps, était appréciable. Et le reste du bateau servait surtout à stocker les trésors qu'ils allaient voler.  
La visite ravi Madara, qui n'aurait jamais rêvé d'un voyage plus fantastique que celui ci.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'ils étaient en mer et Madara ne supportait déjà plus ça. Ou plutôt, il en voyant à présent les inconvénients. Son dos étaient douloureux, parce que le hamac n'était pas si confortable que ça, son estomac lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point le bateau tanguait et en plus, il avait l'impression que tous les marins se foutaient de lui.

Quant à Dovah .. Elle passait son temps avec Sasori, à boire du rhum et à chanter des obscénités sans non. Elle l'avait invitée à les rejoindre, bien entendu mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'avouer que son estomac ne supporterait sûrement pas l'alcool.

Marin d'eau douce, l'avait-on appelé ou même Princesse et c'était plus insultant que le reste. Il avait quand même coupé ses cheveux avant de venir, pour éviter de se faire brutaliser mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Ou plutôt, il ne voyait pas la différence.

Finalement, alors qu'il en avait marre, Madara décida de rejoindre Dovah qui, une bouteille de rhum à la main, regardait l'océan filer à l'arrière du bateau. La jeune femme avait bien bronzé, durant ces deux jours à rester au soleil et sa peau dorée ouvrait légèrement l'appétit de Madara, pour la première fois depuis quelques temps. D'une main douce sur les reins, il la prévint de sa présence et Dovah lui sourit en se cambrant légèrement.

Pour être tranquille, elle s'était fait refaire ses drealocks et Madara retrouvait alors légèrement la Traqueuse qu'elle avait été. Même si la forte odeur d'alcool qui l'accompagnait était nouvelle et pas forcément agréable.

- T'as déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ? Demanda-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle. Regarde l'océan ..

Madara devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le paysage était magnifique, quoique peut être oppressant et il en oubliait presque son léger mal de mer.

- Tu as mal au coeur ? Questionna Dovah en remarquant son teint pâle.  
- Un peu.  
- Tu t'y feras. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal, au début. Et le rhum aide beaucoup !  
- Je n'en suis pas certain, murmura Madara, méfiant.  
- Allez, goute ! Tu verras, ça fait un bien fou !

Incertain, Madara attrapa la bouteille que Dovah lui tendait et avala quelques gorgés d'alcool. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ça n'était pas si fort. Ou peut être avait-il perdu quelques papilles gustatives depuis qu'il voyageait avec Dovah. Après tout, ils avaient mangé beaucoup de choses, et des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé manger !

Mais effectivement, un fois que son esprit était embrumé par l'alcool, il ne pensait plus au balancier du bateau et pouvait savourer une vue plus belle encore que celle de l'océan. Sa femme le regarder avec le plus beau sourire au moment, l'air heureuse et les mains sur ses hanches.

- Dovah, souffla-t-il après un instant, arrête de me regarder comme ça.  
- Pourquoi .. ?  
- Ca me donne envie de te mettre les fesses sur la balustrade et de te prendre, là et maintenant.  
- Et qu'est ce qui te retient .. ?

Madara regarda un instant par dessus son épaule, croisant rapidement le regard de Sasori qui, à la barre, dirigeait le bateau avec charisme en donnant des ordres à ses officiers mais surtout pour se faire une idée du nombre de personnes qui s'activait sur le navire.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.  
- N'est ce pas maintenant que tu en as envie ?

Sans le quitter des yeux, Dovah glissa une main le long du torse de Madara pour caresser son membre encore endormi et le jeune homme étouffa un soupire en fermant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si .. ? Faire ça devant tout le monde, en plein jour .. !

Mais quand les lèvres de Dovah s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, qu'il gouta sa langue qui sentait fort l'alcool, il comprit que Dovah n'avait plus vraiment toute sa tête. Ou du moins que le rhum la rendait .. très naturelles. Primitive, presque.

Et surtout, que ça avait le même effet, sur lui. Et il avait envie d'elle, alors pourquoi se retenir ? Surtout devant des gens qu'il ne verrait que lors de leur voyage et sûrement plus jamais après. En sentant Dovah commencer à le déshabiller, Madara prit les choses en main et lui fit enlever ce chemisier qu'elle avait adopté depuis leur départ. Elle avait dit que sinon, elle avait trop chaud, et qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Dovah lui tourna le dos, descendit son pantalon et posa un genoux sur la rambarde, agrippée aux cordages qui tenaient les voiles en place.

Madara n'en revenait pas, et il avait l'impression de rêver. Allait-il vraiment faire ça comme ça .. ? A chacun de leurs rapports, ils avaient été face à face, avec douceur, retenue, romantisme et voilà qu'un peu de rhum changeait les choses du tout au tout. Ou bien, Dovah avait-elle attendu ce moment depuis longtemps .. ?

En pensant qu'y réfléchir à tête reposée serait peut être plus facile, Madara agrippa les hanches de la jeune femme, la pénétra avec une certaine brutalité, et allait s'excuser mais il entendit ce petit gémissement caractéristique, que Dovah avait quand elle le sentait en elle, qu'il lui faisait plaisir. Alors il arrêta simplement de réfléchir, une main posée sur le dos de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre tenait son épaule, et accompagnait les mouvements qu'elle faisait.

- R-regarde l'océan, murmura-t-elle en gémissant.

Madara s'exécuta, plongea le regard dans les étendues infiniment bleues qui les entourant et se sentit le pouvoir d'un dieu. Il était là, au milieu de l'océan, à faire l'amour, si tant est que l'expression convienne, à la femme qu'il aimait. À la femme qu'il allait épouser, un jour, et avec qui il voulait vieillir. Et ça ne faisait qu'accroitre son impression de supériorité.

Le rapport ne dura pas, ou en tous cas, pas autant qu'à leurs habitudes. Parce que Madara se sentait plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même quand il était prince, et Dovah parce qu'elle arrivait enfin à faire ressortir le mâle qui sommeillait en son amant depuis trop de temps déjà.

Et les quelques acclamations qui s'élevèrent dans son dos, après que Dovah se soit relâchée contre les cordages, comme pétrifiée par le plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre, ne firent qu'augmenter un peu plus l'égo du jeune prince.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Madara appréciait, dans le bateau, c'était bien le hamac. Au début, il l'avait hait, ne supportait plus le mal de dos qu'il lui donnait, sa façon de grincer la nuit et les ronflements provenant des autres dormeurs mais quand il pouvait regarder Dovah dormir contre lui, à la lueur de la lune, dont les rayons filtraient entre deux planches de la coque du bateau, il se disait qu'il était privilégier.

D'ailleurs, la façon dont le hamac se balançait, au rythme des vagues était une berceuse implacable et à présent que son mal de mer était passé, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. C'était comme s'il flottait ! Il ne sentait même plus le cordage dans son dos.

D'un geste lent et en soupirant, fatigué mais incapable de dormir, Madara apprécia un instant la longueur de ses cheveux. Ça, par contre, il avait encore du mal à s'y faire. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Dovah adorait sa nouvelle coupe, le trouvait très beau comme ça, et s'amusait souvent à passer les mains dans ses cheveux mais c'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais en tous cas, Sasori l'avait complimenté en lui disant que ça faisait ressortir ses épaules et qu'il le sucerait, à l'occasion. Et Madara avait prit ça plutôt bien. Attirer un homme était nouveau mais tant qu'il n'avait pas à raser les murs …

Des fois, il se demandait ce qu'Izuna dirait s'il le voyait comme ça. Est-ce qu'il se moquerait, comme les frères font, parfois ? Est-ce qu'il le trouverait si changé ? Et, il serait sûrement surpris.

Remarquant que Dovah frissonnait dans son sommeil, Madara attrapa leur petite couverture et la déplia sur la jeune femme en lui caressa la nuque.

Il s'amusait parfois à se remémorer leur rencontre, sur un banc du château. Mais surtout, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue et l'espèce de spasme que son coeur avait eu. Oh, il connaissait cette sensation, ça arrivait, parfois, quand il trouvait qu'une des femmes de Konoha était à son goût, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Un léger sourire étendit ses lèvres quand il repensa à la manière qu'il l'avait faire tourner en bourrique. Ça n'avait pas été volontaire, et il se trouvait à présent stupide de ne pas avoir exigé dès le début à l'accompagner, mais ça n'était pas si grave. Plus maintenant qu'elle dormait contre lui, et qu'elle l'aimait.

Puis, il repensa à la raison de son insomnie. D'après les dires de Sasori, demain, ils arriveraient à la Presqu'île de Suramoto dans la matinée. Qu'ils allaient piller un château, là bas. Comment pouvait-il seulement participer à un pillage alors que lui même avait vécu dans la peur que ça arrive au sien, un jour ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise à ce propos et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il l'avait compris, s'il restait sur le navire avec l'équipe minimale, ça serait mal vu. Même Dovah était pressée d'y arriver et il n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'elle.

Un grognement venant de non loin le fit soupirer et il embrassa Dovah sur le haut de la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il était inutile de penser à tout ça cette nuit.

À son réveil, Dovah était là, debout près de lui, en train de s'habiller. Elle avait mis sa tunique blanche, un pantalon en cuir de dragon, sa ceinture à laquelle elle accrochait ses armes, en temps normal. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux de sorte à ne pas être embêtée et enfilait des gardes-bras en cuir, renforcés de métal, ce qui indiquait qu'il y allait sûrement avoir de la baston. Ça se voyait, dans son attitude, elle était prête à tuer, s'il le fallait.

D'un air amusé, elle regarda Madara par dessus son épaule, lui sourit et lui murmura de se préparer, mais il répondit, le coeur lourd :

- Je ne viendrais pas …

Ces mots firent perdre son sourire à la jeune femme, qui le toisa.

- Pourquoi ça .. ? demanda-t-elle.  
- As-tu déjà oublié que j'ai vécu dans un château .. ?  
- Oh, ça n'est que ça .. ?  
- Que ça .. ?  
- Tu es parfois trop méfiant, sourit-elle. Suramoto est connue pour son marché aux esclaves .. Et Sasori n'apprécie pas ça.  
- Des esclaves .. ?  
- Des hommes, des femmes pour la prostitution, des enfants pour .. je ne préfère pas le savoir.  
- Et ils sont .. libérés .. ?  
- S'ils profitent de l'occasion, oui, affirma Dovah en acquiesçant. Mais nous y allons surtout pour l'or !  
- Ça, je l'avais compris ..  
- Tu te prépares, alors ? L'attaque devra être rapide.

Madara acquiesça, rassuré et s'habilla légèrement pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements. Et Dovah lui confia un sabre plutôt court ainsi qu'une petite hachette en lui indiquant de ne pas hésiter à s'en servir.

Le malaise était peut être passé, pour Madara, mais il avait une boule dans la gorge. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait participer à une attaquer et peut être tuer. Ça n'était pas rien mais Dovah se préparait comme si elle allait s'amuser, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Madara, appela-t-elle après un moment. Tu dois comprendre que ça ne va pas être beau ..

Vu que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, la femme se tourna vers lui, inquiète et lui attrapa les mains.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tuer, dit-elle. Et reste près de moi, d'accord ? Je sais que Lee t'a entrainé pour ça mais ..  
- Je ne m'éloignerais pas, confirma-t-il.  
- Et si ça ne va pas .. on s'éloigne.

Madara acquiesça lentement, le coeur lourd et entendit le sifflet de Sasori appeler au rassemblement. Sans un mot, mais main dans la main, le couple à présent prêt se rendit sur le pont principal, où tous les hommes étaient déjà présents et Sasori prit la parole :

- L'équipe qui restera sur le bateau pourra ouvrir le feu quand nous serons à mi-distance du château ..

Mais Madara n'écoutait pas. Il regardait la presqu'île, non loin. Les fortifications étaient hautes, et lui rappelaient Konoha. Plusieurs tours étaient érigées, pour surveiller les arrivées, un port s'enfonçant dans la péninsule mais de lourdes grilles rouillées avaient été abaissées pour empêcher le bateau de Sasori de s'approcher. Le fort se préparait déjà à l'attaque et des sons de corne pouvaient être entendus, résonnants sur l'eau.

L'ancre de la Mère des Couvées avait été abaissée et les tambours de combat s'élevaient tout autour d'eux. Madara en sentait les vibrations jusqu'au creux de ses tripes et avait l'impression que le rythme de son coeur s'était calé à celui des percussions. Des canots avaient été mis à l'eau, pour transporter ceux qui iraient à l'attaque et certains pirates commençaient déjà à y descendre.

- Dovah, appela Sasori, son discours alors terminé. Tu t'occuperas de leur coffre. Les rumeurs disent qu'ils ont fait entrer quelque chose d'énorme, il n'y a pas longtemps, et je le veux.

La jeune femme acquiesça, prête à sa tâche et échangea un regard avec Madara avant de lui caresser la main. Il avait peur. Ça se voyait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à se détendre. C'était sa première bataille, quoiqu'elle puisse faire ou dire, chasser son stress était impossible.

Avec un léger sourire, par contre, elle l'entraina vers l'un des canots. Ils n'auraient pas à ramer mais pouvaient s'installer à la proue de l'embarcation, d'où ils auraient une vue parfaite sur leur champ de bataille.

- Dovah .. Les murs sont ..  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour les murs, sourit Dovah en l'embrassant sur la joue. Un mur n'a jamais arrêté Sasori.

Un soupire prit Madara, quand il posa le regard sur le château. Il était magnifique, il n'y avait pas à dire mais de savoir que des marchands d'esclaves vivaient comme des rois ne lui plaisait pas. À Konoha, jamais une personne n'avait été achetée pour faire le sale boulot. Tous étaient employés et très bien payés à la fin de chaque semaine, même si parfois, son père avait plaisanté en disant que les esclaves leur reviendraient peut être moins cher, à la longue. Et Madara avait toujours été contre ce système, pensant que les hommes n'étaient pas du bétail.

Les canots se mirent en marche, flottant sur l'océan avec légèreté et Madara questionna, mal à l'aise :

- Pourquoi on n'attaque pas la nuit ?  
- Parce que Suramoto vit la nuit, répondit Dovah sans le regarder. La journée, les .. seigneurs des lieux ronflent allégrement. Et le temps qu'ils s'organisent, quand ils voient le bateau de Sasori, nous sommes déjà à leur porte.  
- Tu as une idée, sur le contenu du coffre .. ?  
- Ils n'y cachent pas de l'or, en général, mais quelque chose d'une plus grande valeur encore. Mais Sasori m'a dit que ça fait des années que personne n'a réussi à passer les fortifications.  
- Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on y arrivera .. ?  
- Tu ne connais pas Sasori, répondit simplement la jeune femme. Ni son bateau.  
- Et .. Comment je fais pour reconnaître les ennemis .. ?  
- Tue ce qui t'attaque.

Cette phrase ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse que ressentait Madara, tandis que leur barque approchait de plus en plus de l'île, et de ses abords escarpés mais alors qu'il allait de nouveau interroger Dovah, un sifflement lui fit redresser la tête et une explosion, au niveau du château, le fit sursauter.

Là, il regarda en direction du bateau, seulement pour voir que des canons, qu'il n'avait jamais vus, tiraient des boulets énormes en direction du château. Les projectiles les survolaient à une vitesse impressionnant, et s'écrasaient avec tellement de puissance sur la forteresse que celle ci semblait se plier sur elle même, comme si elle souffrait.

- Sasori ne voulait pas que je te laisse approcher la poudre, avoua Dovah en observant le spectacle. Il a perdu un navire, une fois, à cause d'un accident. Et cent cinquante marins.

Madara ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la citadelle qui cédait peu à peu sous les bombardements, jusqu'à ce que leur barque cogne contre la falaise et qu'ils doivent en sortir, en essayant d'éviter les rochers qui s'éboulaient sur eux.

Les bombardements cessèrent à cet instant et Madara, suivant Dovah avec crainte, escalada la falaise jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir qui s'était trouvé dans l'un des remparts. Sans ciller, Dovah acheva un garde qui avait été blessé non loin et fit signe à Madara de la suivre, en trottinant vers une grande tour, par une ouverture créée par l'un des projectiles. Les hommes de Sasori se jetèrent immédiatement dans la bataille, tuant les gardes encore endormis qui s'étaient levés précipitamment pour repousser leur attaque et, en attrapant la main de son amant, Dovah, hachettes à la main, s'élança vers le donjon.

Un petit groupe d'alliés les y avaient suivis et ils furent accueillis par une unité de gardes, boucliers et lances en main. Un homme, près de Madara se fit embrocher et l'Uchiha sembla perdre une partie de son courage. Un homme venait de mourir, là, à côté de lui et ça aurait très bien pu être son torse que cette lance aurait traversé.

Mais en voyant Dovah parer les armes d'hast de coups rapides, faire voler un bouclier pour tuer celui qui venait de descendre un de ses alliés, il comprit que réfléchir n'était pas quelque chose à faire, en cet instant et esquiva le coup de lance qui faillit l'égorger, brisa l'arme de son ennemi et abattit une de ses armes sur la tête de l'ennemi qui, sous le coup, se fendit, le recouvrant de sang.

- Beau coup, s'exclama Dovah en riant.

Sans pouvoir y répondre, Madara enfonça sa hanche dans l'abdomen d'un homme qui courait vers lui, s'abaissa pour esquiver un coup, bloqua des épaules un bouclier et suivit Dovah, qui s'était frayé un chemin parmi l'unité, jusqu'à un escalier en bois.

Ils enjambèrent les marches deux à deux, essoufflés et tachés de sang tandis que plus bas, les alliés venaient à bout des gardes. Il y eut un moment de flottement tandis que Dovah cherchait à se souvenir de quel côté elle devait aller, fouillant dans sa mémoire à grande vitesse, jusqu'à se précipiter sur sa gauche, suivre un couloir étroit et atteindre un nouvel escalier.

Là, ils furent rejoins par d'autres hommes, venant de la cour supérieure et ils prirent la direction de la grande salle des banquets pour une nouvelle bataille, contre les gardes d'élite de la citadelle.

Souhaitant protéger son amant, Dovah voulut le retenir en l'attrapant par le bras mais Madara suivait déjà le mouvement et tuait un garde de sang froid, enfonçant son épée entre deux plaques d'armure. Coup calculé ou chance du débutant, Dovah ne savait pas quoi penser mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce Madara là était loin de la princesse qu'il avait été.

- Madara !

Le jeune homme se tourna en entendant la voix de sa femme mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant une flèche d'arbalète l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Le coup fit chanceler Dovah, qui agrippa un instant la flèche avant d'envoyer une de ses armes qui se planta avec force dans le crâne de celui qui l'avait blessée et Madara se précipita sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- C-c'est bon, souffla-t-elle, le souffle court. T-trouve le coffre ..  
- Mais ..  
- Ca ira, Madara, j'ai vu pire que ça, sourit-elle en lui donnant un baiser. Tire moi dans le couloir.

Ne comprenant pas la situation, Madara s'exécuta et se rendit compte à quel point la blessure de sa femme était grave. La flèche la traversait, de part en part et en le remarquant, des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent de long de ses joues. Mais Dovah, en grimaçant, se redressa pour s'appuyer le dos contre un mur de pierre et força un sourire.

- Traverse la salle de banquets. Monte trois étages, première porte à gauche. C'est la planque du gardien des clés. Tue le, prends son trousseau et trouve la salle du trône. Le coffre y est caché .. souffla-t-elle difficilement.  
- Mais Dovah, je ne ..  
- Allez, Madara ! C'est .. ta chance d'être un héros.

La gorge nouée, le jeune homme donna un baiser fougueux à la femme blessée, persuadé que ça serait le dernier avant de reprendre ses armes et se remettre sur ses pieds, malgré ses jambes cotonneuses.

Dans son esprit, c'était clair. Il ne voulait pas être un héros. Pas sans Dovah. Mais si c'était sa dernière volonté, il le ferait. Le reste lui importait peu. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Sans un regard en arrière, parce qu'il savait que ça serait trop difficile, Madara retourna dans la salle où la bataille faisait toujours rage et la traversa en évitant de se faire prendre dans les attaques. Dovah ne lui avait peut être pas donné beaucoup d'indications, mais il connaissait les châteaux et classiquement, ils se ressemblaient tous un peu.

Il monta les étages, trouva la porte qu'elle avait indiquée, y tua un homme de sang froid pour récupérer le trousseau qu'il avait tenu contre lui avant de réfléchir un instant.

À Konoha, la salle de trône et celles de banquet étaient la même pièce, pour des questions de place. Mais là, dans un château aussi grand, elle ne pouvait être qu'à un endroit. Il fallait que le souverain ait une vue sur la péninsule, donc, un balcon, dont au moins au premier. Il avait vu, en arrivant, que le donjon montait haut et même si, depuis la cours, il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, il ne devait pas être au bon étage. Il le sentait.

Une arme à la main et le trousseau accroché à sa ceinture, Madara monta un nouvel étage et se retrouva face à une jeune femme. Une esclave, vu les chaines à ses chevilles et elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en tremblant.

- P-pitié, fit-elle. Pitié, mon seigneur ..

Sans ciller, Madara leva son arme et l'abattit sur la chaine pour la libérer de son entrave, mais alors qu'elle se précipitait pour fuir, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda :

- Tu connais Konoha ?  
- O-oui, mon seigneur ..  
- Vas-y, ordonna Madara, l'air dur. Rejoins Konoha et demande à être vu par le roi. Dis lui : « L'éventail peut aussi éteindre la flamme ».  
- Mon … seigneur, je ..  
- Allez !

Confuse mais reconnaissante de ne pas être tuée, l'esclave acquiesça vivement, secouée par ses tremblements et prit la fuite.

Madara soupira pour tenter de se calmer. Cette phrase était un code, pour Izuna. Une phrase que leur père avait dite, lorsque leur mère était décédée et depuis, les garçons l'avaient utilisées pour annoncer à l'autre que tout allait bien. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Tout n'allait pas bien, au contraire, mais Madara avait, en cet instant, besoin de rassurer son frère. Peu importe l'issue de cette bataille.

Repensant à son rôle, il reprit son chemin et suivit plusieurs couloirs interminables jusqu'à enfin rejoindre la salle de trône où plusieurs gardes l'attendaient. Sans hésitation, il entama le combat, ce qui surprit le premier, qu'il tua en enfonçant son épée dans son aisselle, jusqu'à son coeur.

Le second, qui portait une masse était lent mais puissant et Madara, en plus d'esquiver les coups qu'on lui portait, arriva à l'atteindre à l'aine et lui brisa une jambe avant de faire face aux trois restant, ses armes à la main et plus déterminé que jamais. Pendant qu'il était là, Dovah était en train de mourir, plus bas et cette pensée le faisait enrageait. Et il regrettait de ne pas être resté avec elle.

Quand l'un des gardes s'avança pour l'attaquer, Madara, imitant un geste que Dovah avait fait lors du tournoi de Konoha, tourna sur lui même, en suivant le bras de l'homme, lui asséna un coup de coude sur la nuque et profita de la surprise des deux autres pour les mettre à terre, de coups puissants et précis.

Finalement, son entrainement avec Lee portait ses fruits.

La salle était à présent vide, pour lui et il devait trouver le coffre. Dovah avait dit que le coffre était dans la salle mais sa porte était sûrement cachée par une porte dérobée, et s'il y avait une chose que Madara connaissait, c'était bien les passages secrets dans les châteaux.

Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra une irrégularité dans un mur, remarqua que les pierres étaient différentes et s'approcha de la paroi. D'une main habituée, il toqua doucement sur les roches, jusqu'à entendre un son creux qui indiquait qu'il n'y avait rien derrière. Et en une fraction de secondes, il trouva le mécanisme qui débloqua la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour se retrouver face à quelques marches qui descendaient à l'étage inférieur. La peur au ventre, Madara souffla un long moment.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline était descendue, son cerveau lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas invincible. Il était là, couvert du sang de Dovah, une coupure à la cuisse qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée et il avait tué. Plusieurs hommes. Les cinq derrière lui, déjà, d'autres plus bas. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Était-il seulement lui même.

Le souffle court et la tête posée contre les pierres fraiches, Madara prit quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer. Dans quoi Dovah l'avait-il entrainé ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne tuait pas par plaisir ? Elle avait semblé tellement ..

Un lourd bruit de chaines le fit sursauter et il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez et tâtonna jusqu'à trouver une torche qu'il alluma grâce à une veilleuse qui se trouvait là. En essayant de ralentir ses tremblements, Madara embrasa les autres torches, afin d'éclairer le palier sur lequel il était arrivé et recula d'un pas en voyant qu'il se trouvait face à une porte de coffre.

Celle ci semblait lourde, et était munie de plusieurs serrures que Madara s'empressa de déverrouiller grâce aux clés qu'il avait volées. Les mécanismes cliquetèrent et la porte bascula vers lui, indiquant qu'elle était ouverte. Mais Madara, le coeur lourd, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Son esprit ne cessait de lui remontrer l'image de Dovah, mal en point. Était-elle décédée ? Allait-elle survivre à une telle blessure .. ?

Un soupire le ramena à la réalité et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il tira la porte blindée vers lui et écarquilla en voyant la taille du coffre. La salle de réception de Konoha était moins grande que ça et il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une pièce de cette taille puisse être cachée à la vue de tous mais le plus effrayant en était son contenu. À la lumière des dizaines de torches allumées autour de la salle, sûrement embrasées au moment où il avait déverrouillé la porte, Madara pouvait voir la créature la plus inattendue dans ce genre d'endroit.

Un dragon. Aux écailles blanches, tirant vers l'argenté. Il n'en voyait que l'arrière train, mais il était gigantesque. Pas autant que celui que Dovah avait vaincu à Konoha, il en était d'ailleurs loin mais de le voir d'aussi près, de presque pouvoir le toucher rendait Madara presque nauséeux. Lui qui avait toujours voulu voir un dragon de près, voilà qu'il était servi.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, beaucoup trop effrayé par un tel trésor, il remarqua plusieurs détails écœurant. Le dragon était vivant, déjà. Son souffle était lent, rauque et Madara pouvait entendre que les poumons de la créature n'étaient pas en bon état. Sûrement à cause de toute la poussière ambiante. Et son cœur était cloué au sol par des dizaines de chaines, de crochets qui rentraient dans ses chairs et le maintenaient allongés. Quiconque avait fait ça n'avait aucun respect pour ce dragon.

À la lueur des torches, Madara pouvait apercevoir que les dalles de pierre étaient tachées de sang. Leur gris caractéristique était à présent écarlate et sur certaines écailles de la créature, des goutes de sang avaient séché. Ses ailes étaient entravées vers l'arrière par d'épaisses menottes en acier, tout comme ses pattes arrière et avant, sa queue avait été lestées de lourds poids et les chaines qui la maintenaient au sol avaient pénétré son épaisse armure d'écailles.

Lentement, et poussé par la curiosité, Madara s'approcha, le bruit de ses pas atténué par la poussière au sol et il contourna lentement l'animal. En passant sous les arches que produisaient ses ailes, il ouvrit la bouche devant un tel spectacle, mais en entendant un petit caillou craquer sous sa chaussure, il se figea instantanément.

Qu'avait-dit Dovah, déjà ? À propos des dragons .. _Ils ne pourraient pas entendre quelqu'un leur crier dessus à trois mètres._ . Alors, il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. Si Dovah l'avait dit, c'est que c'était vrai ..

Cependant, les chaines cliquetèrent et le dragon tourna la tête en direction de Madara, qui recula d'un pas. Son coeur battait à une vitesse formidable et il faillit se faire dessus tellement il eut peur. Mais, courageux, il leva les mains devant lui et s'exclama :

- A-attendez ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal !

Le dragon l'observa un long moment. Assez pour que Madara remarque que ses yeux étaient vides. Comme deux orbes blanches, sans pupilles, sans iris. Il était aveugle, Madara le comprit immédiatement.

Au moment où le dragon entrouvrit la gueule, révélant des crocs plus larges que lui, Madara sentit ses lèvres trembler mais il se détourna un instant :

- Je .. peux vous libérer. Je vous aiderais à fuir !  
- Approche, Humain.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que …

Le dragon sembla froncer les sourcils et en serrant ses mains moites, Madara avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce que le dragon puisse le renifler d'une longue inspiration.

- Tu as tué des tiens.  
- Vous .. sentez le sang .. ?  
- Mh.  
- Je .. Je fais partie d'une sorte de bateau, affirma Madara, incertain. Pour une durée indéterminée, avec .. ma .. ma femme. Nous attaquons le château. J'ai tué des hommes, ceux qui vous ont fait du mal, oui … Je m'appelle Madara, dit-il après un moment. Vous avez un nom ?

Le dragon se détourna pour reposer la tête sur le sol, visiblement épuisé et ferma les yeux, ce qui rassura Madara, qui osa s'approcher un peu plus.

- Vous .. Je peux faire quelque chose .. ?  
- Tu ne peux pas m'aider.  
- Si, je peux, s'exclama Madara.  
- Regarde mon corps, Humain Madara. Regarde ce qu'ils en ont fait.

Le coeur lourd, Madara scruta un instant le dragon, mal à l'aise avant de s'asseoir contre un mur, près de sa tête et de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Dovah aurait su quoi faire. Dovah l'aurait libéré, elle.

- Pourquoi restes-tu .. ?  
- Plus rien ne m'attend, en bas.  
- J'entends les batailles, souffla le dragon. Je les entends mourir. Tes compagnons ..  
- Ce ne sont pas mes compagnons.  
- Et ta femme .. ?  
- Elle ..

Madara soupira, en posant la tête contre la pierre et murmura :

- Un jour, on m'a dit que les dragons avaient une très mauvaise ouïe.  
- La mienne est excellente.  
- Je vois ça, sourit Madara. C'est la première fois que je vois un dragon d'aussi près.  
- N'as-tu pas peur que je t'avale .. ?

Prenant la menace comme une plaisanterie, Madara se mit à rire, de bon coeur et le dragon rouvrit les paupières.

Pour Madara, c'était à la fois un beau jour et le pire de sa vie. Il approchait enfin de près la créature qui l'avait toujours fasciné mais Dovah était un peu plus bas, dans le château et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle pouvait se trouver. Et il avait l'impression de l'entendre l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Plus maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là.

- Quelqu'un arrive.

Le murmure du dragon, visiblement inquiet et prévenant, fit relever les yeux à Madara, qui agrippa une de ses armes et s'approcha de la créature pour se camoufler et attaquer par surprise mais il eut l'impression de perdre la tête.

- Madara ! Tu l'as trouvé ! Tu .. Par tous les dieux …

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent, dévalèrent les escaliers et Madara crut perdre l'esprit. Dovah était là, à l'entrée du coffre, les mains devant sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Comment ? Madara n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il lâcha ses armes et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre contre lui.

- Dovah, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant. Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Riant légèrement, la jeune femme laissa son amant la soulever, la tenir dans ses bras autant qu'il en aurait besoin jusqu'à lui murmurer qu'il n'aurait pas dû douter d'elle. Qu'elle était plus résistante que ça.

Alors, pris de conscience, Madara la reposa, et, de mains tremblantes, écarta les pans de son chemisier seulement pour voir que sa poitrine était intacte, sauf au niveau de la cicatrice qu'elle avait gardée de son combat contre Narhul. Ignorant le rire de la jeune femme, Madara la fit se tourner pour regarder son dos, lui aussi immaculé et elle l'embrassa, les bras autour de sa nuque.

- Ca va, fit-elle entre deux souffles. Ça va ..  
- Tu as apporté ta fiole .. ?

Dovah acquiesça, les yeux brillants de malice et un grognement les ramena à la réalité. Sans peur apparente, la jeune femme s'approcha de la tête du dragon.

- Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait, murmura Madara, dégouté.  
- Permettez-vous que je vous ausculte ? Demanda Dovah au dragon, en faisant une courbette.

Celui ci acquiesça, non sans méfiance, d'un petit signe de la tête et Dovah commença par monter sur l'une de ses pattes avant de se hisser sur son dos en s'accrochant à ses écailles.

Même si la salle était impressionnante par ses dimensions, il lui fallait se baisser pour ne pas se cogner la tête. Et le dos de la créature était dans un état tout aussi lamentable que le reste de son corps.

- Madara ! Appela-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Le bateau est entré dans la crique. Demande la grosse pince à Sasori.  
- Nous allons le libérer .. ?  
- Et comment ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse qu'on maltraite une créature aussi magnifique. Et prends mon sac !

Madara acquiesça en se précipitant vers la sortie et après un moment, alors que la jeune femme l'observait toujours, le dragon murmura :

- Ne perds pas ton temps pour moi, Humaine.

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme tomba littéralement sur le dos de l'animal, les yeux écarquillés et se retrouva à califourchon sur son cou.

- Vous parlez !? S'écria-t-elle.  
- Et je ne suis pas sourd …  
- C'est la première fois que j'entends un dragon parler ! De vive voix, en tous cas ! Vous êtes exceptionnel !

Le dragon ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas la bouche et Dovah descendit de son dos pour approcher de sa tête et poser une main entre ses yeux, d'une façon rassurante.

- Les vôtres sont retournés sur vos terres sacrées. Quand je vous aurais libéré, vous pourrez les rejoindre.  
- Je suis seul.  
- Non ! Il y a des dizaines de dragons, dans le monde. Et .. Oh, vous voulez dire .. Vous n'en avez jamais connu ?  
- Mh.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit la jeune femme. Tout ira bien …  
- Tu es différente, Humain. Ton odeur est différente.

Dovah ne répondit pas et le dragon comprit que le sujet n'était pas à aborder.

Madara était essoufflé de courir le long des couloirs mais quand il atteignit enfin le port, où la Mère des Couvées était amarrée, il sentit le soulagement se propager dans son esprit.

- Madara ! Appela Sasori du pont supérieur. Où est Dovah !?  
- J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa course.

Une fois sur le bateau et sans un mot, Madara entraina le capitaine du navire jusqu'à sa cabine et s'appuya un instant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Où est Dovah ? Répéta Sasori. Plusieurs hommes m'ont dit qu'elle a été blessée.  
- Dovah va bien, murmura Madara. Elle s'est soignée, avec le sang de dragon et … Et elle est dans le coffre, là. Nous avons besoin d'une pince. La plus grosse du navire ..  
- Pour quoi faire ? Ils ont ajouté des sécurités .. ?  
- Le trésor ..  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'impatienta Sasori.  
- Un dragon, souffla l'autre, en se redressant. Ils ont un dragon.

Le souffle coupé par une telle révélation, Sasori prit plusieurs minutes à se remettre les idées en place avant de mener lui même Madara vers la cale contenant les outils.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Uchiha rejoignait la salle des coffres avec l'outil, qu'il trainait péniblement derrière lui, et le sac de Dovah.

- Madara ! Tu en as mis, du temps, s'exclama la jeune femme, mi amusée par l'état de son petit amie, mi embêtée.  
- Sasori voulait quelques explications. Mais ses hommes sont en train de nettoyer l'ile.  
- Bien. Neffy, ici présent, commença-t-elle. Je l'ai appelé Nefarian, sourit Dovah en voyant le trouble de Madara. Je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Madara acquiesça, en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction à la créature et la jeune femme reprit :

- Neffy apprécierait que tu .. t'occupes de le libérer.  
- Et toi .. ?  
- Moi je .. resterais près de sa tête, murmura Dovah, visiblement mal à l'aise. Au cas où.

Si Madara n'avait pas vu l'expression du dragon en cet instant, il aurait demandé pourquoi. Mais la raison était simple. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux et voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal en en gardant un proche de lui, prêt à le croquer.

- Commence par couper les chaines lestées, indiqua Dovah. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te guider.

Madara hocha lentement la tête, posa le sac de Dovah à terre et tira la pince en direction des poids qui maintenaient le dragon au sol pour tenter de les décrocher tandis que la jeune femme retournait auprès de la tête du dragon, sans montrer de crainte.

- Neffy .. Racontez moi comment vous êtes arrivé là, souffla-t-elle tandis que Madara commençait son travail.  
- Je suis né ici.  
- Vous voulez dire que .. vous n'avez connu que cet endroit ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est .. C'est horrible.  
- Tu as tué des dragons, Humaine Dovah.  
- Comment .. ?  
- Je le sens.  
- J'en ai tué, oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. Mais pour protéger les miens et rien d'autre.  
- Combien de familles as-tu détruites .. ?  
- Non, Neffy, ne parlons pas de ça, s'il vous plait, demanda Dovah, mal à l'aise.

Le dragon entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire l'effort nécessaire pour avaler la jeune femme mais elle posa une main sur son nez, tremblant légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai été élevée comme ça, on m'a enseigné la chasse aux dragons, comme vous n'avez pas eu le choix de vous retrouver ici. Des hommes en sont responsables. Mon père, vos .. bourreaux mais pas nous.  
- Tu ne parles pas comme les autres humains. Tu ne parles pas pour te moquer.  
- Je n'ai jamais été irrespectueuse envers les dragons.

Le dragon referma lentement la gueule, en battant légèrement ds paupières et Dovah continua de caresser sa tête avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Entendez-vous les vôtres ? Demanda Dovah. Les entendez-vous chanter .. ?  
- Non. Le devrais-je ?  
- Les dragons sont capables de communiquer par télépathie. C'est pour ça que nous sommes les premiers humains à en entendre un parler.  
- Je n'entends rien.  
- Je suppose que cette capacité est enseignée par les mères.  
- Dovah .. ?

La voix de Madara fit relever la tête à la jeune femme qui montra son sac du doigt :

- Dedans, tu trouveras mes aiguilles, imprégnées de venin. Fais très attention en les manipulant et ne te pique pas. Pique dans les chairs, entre les écailles, attends dix secondes et tu pourras enlever les chaines.

Madara récupéra le sac pour y fouiller et en sortit un linge contenant les aiguilles en question.

- Neffy, ce que je vais vous dire est important. Vous allez ressentir des picotements. Ça ne devrait pas être très douloureux mais le venin engourdira votre corps et nous ne sentirez pas Madara en extraire les chaines, d'accord ? Et vous ne devez pas bouger. Votre sang vous soignera. Si vous souffrez …  
- Je te le dirais, Humaine.

Dovah le remercia d'une nouvelle caresse, retint un sourire en se rendant compte que le dragon appréciait ça et fit signe à Madara de s'y mettre en commençant par sa queue.

- Que vous ont fait les humains, Neffy ?  
- Je suis une attraction. Ils viennent me voir, me touchent, me font mal et partent. Humain Seigneur a dit que je rapportais beaucoup d'argent.  
- Vous comprenez que tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça, n'est ce pas .. ?  
- Tous les humains .. ne sont pas comme toi, Dovah Khiin.

Des chaines tintèrent dans la salle et Madara se racla la gorge en croisant le regard de son amante. Les blessures du dragon n'étaient pas belles à voir mais elles se refermaient lentement. Le bruit de la pince résonnait dans la pièce mais le dragon était serein et parfaitement immobile.

- Humaine, souffla-t-il après un moment. Que fais-je faire ?  
- Ce que vous voulez, je suppose. Vous serez libre.  
- Je ne connais pas ça, répondit-il en se détendant légèrement.  
- Madara et moi allons .. Nous allons sur l'Ile de la Torture. Ça n'est pas si loin d'ici et les légendes disent qu'un dragon y vit. Nous pourrons essayer de le trouver, si vous voulez. Il vous aidera sûrement mieux que nous.  
- Un dragon .. ?  
- C'est la légende, oui. Mais si nous le trouvons pas, je vous guiderais jusqu'aux terres de vos ancêtres. Je vous en fais la promesse.  
- Mh.

Madara observa un instant sa femme. Elle était si .. si à l'aise, par rapport au montre. Enfin, elle comprenait l'immense respect qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui, il en ressentait un équivalent, mais sa façon de lui parler, de l'observer était presque maternelle. Elle le considérait avec beaucoup d'amour. Plus qu'un dragon n'en avait sûrement jamais eue, dans l'Histoire. Et ça lui rappelait la légende d'Améris et du Dragon Bleu.

Après plusieurs heures, alors que Madara et Dovah commençaient à avoir faim, le dragon fut libéré de ses chaines et malgré qu'il doivent toujours se tenir recroquevillé sur lui même, il pouvait bouger. Ses membres étaient légèrement atrophiés, et peu musclés mais il arrivait à les bouger, ce qui était le principal.

- Neffy, sourit Dovah après un instant à l'observer. Vous êtes magnifique.  
- Comment puis-je sortir .. ?  
- Vous savez pourquoi les dragons sont craints jusque dans les châteaux .. ?  
- Non.  
- Parce que leur feu peut faire fondre n'importe quel matériau. Y comprit la pierre.  
- Le feu .. ?  
- Vous n'en avez jamais craché ?  
- Non.  
- Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à … entrer dans votre gueule .. ?

A ces mots, Madara sembla paniquer et il serra doucement le bras de Dovah, pour l'empêcher se s'approcher de la créature mais le dragon ouvrit lentement la gueule, l'invitant à y aller.

- Madara, sourit la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur l'épaule, ça ira. Je l'ai déjà fait.  
- Tu l'as déjà fait !?  
- Oui ! Une dragonne que j'ai croisée, une fois, avait un os coincé dans la gorge. Et je l'ai aidée à s'en débarrasser.

Devant autant de confiance, Madara ne trouva pas le courage de la retenir plus longtemps. Pas quand Dovah semblait si sûre d'elle. Alors, en s'approchant de la gueule du dragon, elle s'abaissa en enlevant ses chaussures, se faufila entre ses crocs et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur la langue de Nefarian qui ne bougeait pas.

- Vous sentez ça, Neffy ? S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans la gueule du dragon. Pour pouvez le bouger .. ?

Sentant qu'on chatouillait un peu son palet, le dragon tenta de bouger, manquant d'avaler Dovah tout rond et la jeune femme rit légèrement en lui caressant la joue.

- C'est rien. Essayez de l'ouvrir, d'accord ? Juste un peu.

Voyant un peu d'huile couler le long de la joue du dragon, Dovah en récolta entre ses mains, sortit de la bouche de l'animal et le lui fit sentir.

- Ils vous en ont extrait, n'est ce pas ? Le château entier sent l'huile … Et ça vaut des tonnes d'or au marché noir.  
- Oui.  
- J'ai vu qu'ils vous ont arraché les dents incendiaires mais je vais vous les remplacer. Madara ! Je dois avoir mes silex dans mon sac.

En se demandant comment Dovah pouvait paraître si naturelle, alors qu'elle était couverte de bave de dragon, Madara lui apporta les pierres pointues qu'il trouva dans sa besace et Dovah les plaça à l'endroit où ses dents auraient dû produire des étincelles. Le dragon sembla souffrir mais l'instant d'après, sa gencive cicatrisait et les silex étaient intégrés à sa mâchoire.

Cependant, avant même que Dovah ne puisse s'écarter, une boule de feu échappa au dragon et la jeune femme dut faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter.

- N-neffy, nous allons .. sortir de la pièce, d'accord ? Souffla-t-elle, le coeur battant à toute allure. Concentrez vous sur ce qu'il y a devant vous. On se rejoint dehors.

Sans attendre la réponse du dragon, Dovah attrapa son sac, la pince de Sasori et prit Madara par la main pour l'entrainer d'un pas rapide en dehors du coffre et refermer vivement la porte du coffre.

- Dovah ..  
- Crois moi, nous devons .. nous dépêcher, affirma Dovah. Sa poche est pleine d'huile, le château ne résistera pas.

Comprenant le message, Madara agrippa la pince pour aider sa femme et ils prirent la direction de la sortie et coururent jusqu'à rejoindre la crique du château, où Dovah fit signe à Sasori de siffler le rassemblement.

Le sifflement aiguë du Capitaine s'éleva entre les remparts du château, en même temps qu'une explosion résonnaient au dessus d'eux et plusieurs rochers s'écrasèrent non loin jusqu'à ce que tous les témoins puissent voir le dragon s'aider de ses pattes pour s'extirper de la salle des coffres et prendre son envol, hésitant mais majestueux.

Dans un éboulement important, le château commença à s'écraser sur lui même, tandis que Nefarian le survolait, profitant de sa liberté pour la première fois et après un moment, Dovah l'appela avec force et se recula en le voyant descendre pour se poser. Sans hésiter, elle s'approcha de lui pour caresser sa tête, et le dragon répondit à la caresse par une sorte de ronronnement profond.

- Neffy, vous êtes libre, à présent.  
- Je .. ressens tellement de choses. Je ne vois pas .. Mais le monde est magnifique.  
- Dovah, appela Sasori, méfiant. Ton nouvel ami a peut être faim, non ? Nous avons pas mal de corps, dans les environs .. Et nous devons charger le bateau.  
- J'ai .. besoin de me reposer, affirma la jeune femme.

Voyant que la jeune femme était particulièrement pâle, Sasori acquiesça en échangeant un regard avec Madara mais alors que celui ci allait s'approcher d'elle, Dovah lui fit signe que ça allait et prit la direction du bateau.

Sous les ordres de leur Capitaine, les hommes de Sasori commencèrent à réunir les cadavres tandis que Madara allait s'installer sur un muret, près du dragon qui ne semblait pas oser bouger de là. Il haletait déjà, fatigué d'avoir volé de cette façon mais tourna lentement la tête vers Madara.

- Humain Madara, tu m'entends ?

Madara porta la main à sa tête en entendant la voix du dragon pénétrer son esprit de force et avec douleur mais il acquiesça.

- Il faut faire attention à Dovah. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, continua le dragon.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Elle n'est pas comme toi.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Tu .. prendras soin d'elle ? Comme tu t'es occupé de moi ? Et tu ne la craindras pas .. ?  
- Jamais de la vie. Je l'aime.  
- Tu l'aimes .. ? Je ne connais pas ce mot.  
- C'est … difficile à expliquer, soupira Madara à haute voix. Je veux vieillir avec elle, lui faire des enfants, la rendre heureuse. Qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que .. mon coeur bat pour elle.  
- Vous, humains, êtes bien étranges.  
- Sûrement, sourit Madara en hochant la tête. Mais je prendrais soin d'elle.

Nefarian sembla sourire un instant et il s'approcha timidement du petit tas de cadavres que les hommes de Sasori étaient en train de former pour lui, afin de rassasier la faim intense qu'il ressentait depuis tant de temps déjà, alors que Madara pensait à sa femme.  
Ça n'était pas son genre d'être fatiguée de cette façon.

* * *

Mais Dovah ne montra rien d'étrange, les cinq jours suivant, alors qu'ils voyageaient sur le bateau de Sasori. Les cales étaient pleines d'or mais Sasori n'avait qu'une phrase à la bouche.

- Nous pouvons encore en charger !

Ainsi, ils continuaient leur voyage vers l'Ouest. Ils avaient quitté la côté pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'océan et Madara retrouvait sa routine. Il était difficile, pour lui, de s'endormir, le soir parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ces personnes qu'il avait tuées mais Dovah lui rappelait souvent que c'était ça ou sa vie. Et il arrivait à relativiser.

Ce qui était cependant étonnant, c'était le dragon qui volait toujours au dessus d'eux. Son ombre faisait parfois frémir les membres d'équipage, qui voyaient là un mauvais signe mais Madara adorait observer Nefarian. C'était comme regarder un enfant qui apprenait à jouer.

D'ailleurs, le dragon avait changé, depuis leur départ de Suramoto. Ses écailles avaient roussi au soleil, et lui donnaient un air moins fragile. Il avait pris au moins une tonne, à force de manger ce qu'il arrivait à chasser. Sa dernière proie avait été une petite baleine, dont il avait entendu les chants et en une attaque précise et rapide, il l'avait sortie de l'eau et l'avait tuée d'un coup de mâchoire effrayant. Mais ce qui était bien, dans le fait d'avoir un dragon de compagnie, était qu'il adorait partager sa viande avec ceux qui l'avaient sauvé et ainsi, l'équipage au complet mangea à sa faim de la viande de baleine fumée par les soins du cuisinier.

Ce jour là, Madara observait toujours le dragon, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Dovah était allongée près de lui, la tête sur ses cuisses et bronzait à moitié nue, laissant sa peau chauffer au soleil, appréciant la caresse inlassable des doigts de Madara sur sa nuque.

- Dovah, appela soudainement Sasori.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, ignorant sa nudité et le capitaine du bateau lui indiqua de prendre la barre avant de prendre la direction du pont inférieur, les mains jointes dans son dos.

Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, Dovah s'approcha du gouvernail, remit le bateau dans la bonne direction en s'aidant de la boussole et adressa un grand sourire à Madara qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui mettre au moins sa veste sur les épaules. Mais Dovah vit les choses autrement et plaça les mains de Madara sur le gouvernail.

- Regarde l'aiguille. Elle doit toujours pointer à cet endroit, indiqua-t-elle.

Excité à l'idée de diriger lui même le navire, Madara acquiesça doucement, le nez fourré dans les cheveux de Dovah et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et Dovah, visiblement charmée par l'assurance qu'il avait prise, pointa une tâche, au loin, en lui indiquant que c'était l'Ile de la Tortue.

Un jour, il achèterai son propre navire, Madara en était persuadé et cette fois, il mènerait lui même Dovah vers des aventures aussi fantastiques.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel** : Je sais, ça fait un moment que tu l'attends mais il est là ! :D Haha, je vois que le chap précédent t'a plu. Est ce que ça sera le cas de celui là ? :x

**Ichigo** : Je poste, de temps en temps, mais je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne review pas :p Et oui, ce Madara là est différent mais ça change, non ? Madara est très curieux parce qu'il connait rien au monde. Il est comme un gosse ! Et Dovah et Sasori .. Disons qu'ils ont leur relation un peu spéciale ! Et pour les cheveux de Madara, crois moi, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire ! Non mais j'adore ses cheveux mais c'est vrai que pour se battre, c'est pas l'idéal.

**Guest** : La voilà ! Merci .. Euh, j'ai rougi en lisant ta review ! Et non, je ne veux pas que tu meurs mais .. Tu me vénères ? :o

**Sonnyus** : Je te réponds ici ^^ Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira :)

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à l'Ile de la Tortue ne dura que quelques jours, et seulement parce que les vents étaient défavorables. Madara, qui ne cachait plus son excitation à l'idée d'y arriver, commençait à se demander si les dieux n'étaient pas en train de les retenir d'y aller mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son envie d'y arriver.

L'ile que Dovah lui avait décrite lui avait semblé magnifique, jusqu'à dans sa façon de fonctionner et Madara refusait de passer à côté d'une découverte pareille.

Mais, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à un petit kilomètre de l'ile, Sasori fit stopper le bateau, baissa l'ancre dans les massifs de corail et Madara, qui faisait la sieste sur son hamac avec Dovah, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Dovah avait pourtant dit que Sasori les ferait réveiller quand ils seraient arrivés et le calme ambiant, en mettant à part l'agitation dans le bateau indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un port.

- Dovah, appela-t-il en la secouant.

La jeune femme se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux, à califourchon sur ses hanches et même s'il appréciait la position et n'aurait pas dit non pour en profiter un peu, il ne rata pas le regard intrigué que Dovah avait jeté vers le pont supérieur.

- On n'est pas au port, murmura Dovah en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Mais le bateau est arrêté.  
- Allons voir, soupira-t-elle en attrapant une de ses armes, au cas où.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le pont principal, où les hommes de Sasori s'agitaient comme à leur habitude mais Sasori, lui, les attendait avec flegme.

- Saso, marmonna Dovah en regardant un instant Nefarian. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est arrêtés ?  
- Je ne peux pas m'approcher, soupira-t-il en détournant le regard vers l'ile.  
- Pourquoi .. ?  
- Parce qu'il se peut que la dernière fois que je suis venu, il y a eu quelques problèmes avec mes hommes et que le .. protecteur de l'ile m'en a banni.  
- Le protecteur ? Le dragon .. ? s'étonna Dovah.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'était un dragon, un sorcier ou un rêve. Mais j'ai entendu cette voix, dans ma tête et je refuse de risquer ma vie.

Dovah, qui semblait assez embêtée sur le moment, jeta un regard vers Madara, qui siffla fortement en direction de Nefarian. Celui ci descendit immédiatement en piquet vers le bateau, pour voler à quelques mètres de là et Madara lui indiqua, d'une voix forte :

- Reste là, Neffy, on va avoir besoin de toi.

Le dragon acquiesça, ses yeux vides brillant au soleil et Madara se tourna vers Dovah qui dévisageait son petit ami.

- Cherche nos affaires, dit-il rapidement, appréciant de l'avoir surprise. Neffy va nous emmener.  
- O-oui, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. J'arrive.

Là dessus, elle retourna dans la cale en trottinant et Madara échangea un regard amusé avec Sasori qui s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Prends soin d'elle, veux-tu ? Et ne la laisse jamais oublier qu'elle t'aime, murmura le Capitaine.

La première partie de cette phrase était habituelle, pour Madara, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'entendre depuis quelques temps mais la seconde l'intriguait, et il allait questionner Sasori à se niveau mais Dovah revenait déjà, leurs sacs dans les bras et l'air bienheureuse. Comme si elle appréciait que Madara s'affirme un peu plus, avec le temps.

Madara attrapa son sac en se détournant, l'installa en besace et, en se tenant à un des cordages, il monta sur la rambarde du pont avant de siffler doucement pour attirer l'attention du dragon.

Celui ci tourna la tête vers Madara, qu'il considérait à présent comme son ami et Madara lui indiqua :

- Approche toi doucement du bateau. Nous avons besoin de monter sur ton dos.

D'un coup d'ailes, le dragon s'approcha du bateau, jusqu'à être assez proche pour que Madara puisse sauter sur son dos et le jeune homme tendit ensuite la main vers Dovah qui l'avait regardé faire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'avancer, Sasori lui attrapa le bras assez fermement et murmura, menaçant :

- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal.  
- N'oublie pas te place, Saso, murmura Dovah, ses yeux rougeoyant légèrement. N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre Dovah. Tu peux me menacer, tu peux me tuer que ça ne changera pas ce que tu as fait. Il t'avait tout donné.  
- Et je n'en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas rester, souffla-t-elle.  
- Tu l'as abandonné avec un fardeau qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre en charge.  
- Parce que tu crois que j'étais prête ? S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant. Tu crois que j'en étais capable .. ?  
- Ensemble, vous auriez pu faire en sorte que ça soit le cas, soupira Sasori en se détournant. Alors ne gâche pas les choses avec Madara. C'est quelqu'un de bien.  
- J'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi, répondit simplement Dovah. Et la prochaine fois que tu me menaces, je fais cramer ton bateau.

Sans un regard de plus, Dovah monta sur la rambarde comme Madara l'avait fait avant de sauter sur le dos de Nefarian. Tous deux s'installèrent au niveau de son cou, en se tenant à ses écailles et Madara tapota sur sa peau pour lui dire d'y aller.

Délicatement, au début, Nefarian s'élança en direction de l'ile. Il pouvait déjà sentir le parfum des fleurs, de la forêt tropicale, mais surtout du souffre que le volcan dégageait avec force et en arrivant, il se posa en douceur sur une plage et le couple descendit de leur monture extravagante.

À peine eurent-ils posé les pieds sur le sol que Dovah sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était trop calme et en temps normal, ils auraient sûrement été accueillis par les résidents éternels de l'ile.

Mais là, il n'y avait personne. Et après avoir visité plusieurs maison, Dovah se rendit compte que l'ile avait été désertée. Certaines affaires étaient toujours présentes mais il ne semblait y avoir personne et elle était déçue. Et elle ne pouvait imaginer quel genre de déception Madara allait ressentir en comprenant que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il avait pensé.

Quand Dovah le rejoignit, ses chaussures à la main, Madara comprit immédiatement que non, il ne rencontrerait pas les autochtones mais ça n'était pas de la faute de sa femme, il le savait. Et alors que Nefarian s'envolait pour aller chasser, en mer, le jeune homme glissa un bras en bras du dos de sa femme pour l'embrasser en caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.

- Je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais que …  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Allons nous installer.

Dovah acquiesça, visiblement mal à l'aise et entraina son petit ami en direction des habitations, jusqu'à celle qu'elle avait occupée, lors de sa visite précédente. Et Madara fut ravi de voir qu'elle était équipée d'un grand hamac dans lequel ils seraient sûrement bien installés, sans parler de la vue parfaite, sur l'océan.

La jeune femme déballa rapidement leurs affaires et fouilla l'endroit, pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient y récupérer et Madara posa la question qui les taraudait tous les deux.

- Où sont passés les gens ?  
- Je ne sais pas, murmura Dovah en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La dernière fois, c'était tellement .. vivant .. Nous irons visiter, demain. Pour l'instant, je vais aller nous chercher à manger.

Installé sur le hamac, Madara acquiesça et Dovah soupira en attrapant sa hachette et sortit de la maison dans l'espoir de trouver la cause de l'abandon de l'ile. Ça la troublait.

De son côté, Madara, les yeux fermés, profitait de sa première journée de calme depuis longtemps. Oh, il avait adoré voyager sur le bateau de Sasori, il avait adoré le hamac, l'agitation, s'était lié d'amitié avec plusieurs personnes qui s'étaient rendues compte, après avoir regardé sa petite gymnastique avec Dovah sur le pont supérieur, qu'il était bien un homme et qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver à ce propos.

La seule chose qui le trouvait toujours un peu était la longueur de ses cheveux. Oh, ses longs cheveux lui manquaient et il se demandait parfois combien de temps il lui faudrait pour les faire repousser mais Dovah lui avait assuré qu'elle le trouvait très beau, comme ça et Madara se faisait longtemps à l'idée de les garder de cette taille. Sans parler du fait qu'avec l'été qui arrivait, il n'aurait pas trop chaud comme ça avait souvent été le cas durant les grosses chaleurs.

Et même si la désertion de l'ile le dérangeait, il ne pouvait le nier. Au moins, il n'aurait aucune raison de se retenir avec Dovah, au moins pour le temps qu'ils seraient là et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'amour, ou juste la liberté qui le rendait comme ça, mais s'il s'était écouté, il lui ferait l'amour toute la journée.

Quand Dovah revint, trois heures plus tard, Madara avait nettoyé la petite cuisine avec application ainsi que leur maison, envahie par le sable et la jeune femme lui montra les poissons qu'elle avait attrapés sur le rivage avant de commencer à les évider, ses jambes nues encore humides.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Madara l'embrassa dans le cou, les mains sur le ventre et demanda :

- Où est Neffy .. ?  
- Il s'est attrapé une sorte de requin, il s'est posé sur la plage pour le manger.  
- Tu .. n'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un dragon, sur cette ile ?  
- C'est la légende. Mais Nefarian aurait dû le repérer, déjà, et il nous aurait prévenu, murmura Dovah en hochant la tête.

L'air tout à fait normal, elle évida les poissons avec expertise avant d'allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée pour les y faire cuire et ils purent entendre Nefarian les appeler de l'extérieur.

L'air excitée, Dovah sortit de la maison, caressa la tête du dragon qui attendait non loin de la maison et celui ci tourna la tête vers le volcan :

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls sur l'ile, dit-il. Il y a .. une présence.  
- Tu peux .. aller t'assurer de ce que c'est .. ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il.  
- Pourquoi .. ?

Dovah regarda le dragon sans comprendre mais Madara s'approcha lentement en soupirant et se racla la gorge :

- Parce qu'il a peur, dit-il simplement. Ce n'est rien, Neffy, nous irons explorer demain. Repose toi, profite d'être ici.

Le dragon hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il était rassuré avant de se détourner pour s'installer dans une dune de sable, non loin, comme s'il se trouvait dans un nid, ses ailes autour de lui alors que Madara entrainait à femme à l'intérieur de leur habitation d'un geste tendre.

- Tu .. as changé, constata-t-elle en reprenant la cuisine. Vraiment …  
- Sûrement, sourit Madara en haussant une épaule.  
- Non mais .. Tu as pris confiance en toi. Et ça me plait.  
- Je crois que je l'avais compris, quand tu as voulu que je te prenne sur la rambarde du pont du bateau.  
- Sans parler de ça, Madara, rougit Dovah en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Tu ne ressembles plus à une princesse.

Madara secoua la tête, presque blessé qu'elle ait pu penser ça de lui mais quand il la regardait, depuis le hamac, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être méchante. Elle ne savait juste pas comment choisir ses mots.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.  
- Que tu es folle amoureuse de moi et que tu ne sais pas comment le dire plus directement, marmonna-t-il, amusé.

Le rougissement de la jeune femme le lui confirma et Madara rit de bon coeur en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête, attendant qu'elle en ait terminé avec la cuisine. Il l'aurait aidée, s'il avait pu mais ses talents de cuisinier n'étaient pas aussi affutés que ceux de sa femme.

En la voyant le rejoindre, deux bols en argile à la main, il se redressa lentement pour lui faire un peu de place et ils mangèrent en silence avant de prendre place l'un contre l'autre, dans leur couchette. Comme à leur habitude, Madara fit en sorte que le hamac les balance lentement alors qu'ils se pelotonnaient ensemble et Dovah posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que Sasori t'a dit ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- De prendre soin de toi.

La jeune femme acquiesça, tandis que Madara se demandait s'il devait lui parler du reste mais en la voyant fermer les yeux, il préféra penser que ça attendrait un autre jour. Qu'il voulait profiter de ce moment.

Mais Dovah ne dormait pas. Elle se doutait que Sasori avait dit quelque chose à son petit ami, elle le connaissait trop bien, et elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas parlé de ça. De ce passage de sa vie en particulier. Sinon, elle lui trancherait la gorge. À Sasori, bien entendu, pas à Madara.

Ils passèrent la nuit à se reposer, tous deux ne pensant qu'à leur voyage. Ils voulaient découvrir ce qui s'était passé, sur l'ile, pourquoi les humains avaient disparus et pour ça, ils allaient devoir marcher, vu que Nefarian ne semblait pas spécialement avoir envie de les accompagner. Dovah n'avait jamais rencontré un dragon peureux mais elle comprenait qu'il puisse l'être. Après tout, il était resté enfermé pendant tellement d'années, il n'avait jamais connu le monde. Il était un peu comme Madara, finalement. Craintif, parfois, manquant d'assurance, de confiance, mais ça venait, petit à petit.

Au matin, Madara décida d'aller lui même attraper leur repas et arriva, à sa plus grande surprise, à attraper un poisson assez gros grâce à l'épée qu'Izuna lui avait faite forger, avant qu'il ne parte. Et quand il le rapporta à sa femme, qu'elle le regarda avec admiration, l'égo du jeune homme ne fit qu'augmenter un peu.

Là, Dovah s'occupa de fumer le poisson, en indiquant qu'ils ne mangeraient que ça pendant leur voyage, et ce qu'ils pourraient trouver sur le chemin tandis que Madara changeait de vêtements pour quelque chose de plus léger. Au moins, sur le bateau, il y avait toujours un vent frais qui venait les rafraichir mais la chaleur moite et tropicale de l'ile était une autre paire de manches. Et il préféra, finalement, de ne pas mettre de tunique. Uniquement un pantalon en toile que Dovah lui avait cousu alors qu'ils étaient sur le bateau, accompagné de ses chaussures les plus confortables et sa ceinture agrémentée d'armées à la taille.

Il ne savait pas si ça conviendrait, pour marcher, le soleil tapait fort et il risquait d'attraper des coups de soleil mais quand Dovah se tourna vers lui, pour voir ce qu'il faisait, le regard envieux qu'elle lui lança ne put que le faire sourire.

- Pas si mal, murmura-t-elle en se détournant.

Secouant la tête devant l'apparence timidité de sa femme, Madara termina leur sac sans se presser.

Lui aussi, se trouvait pas si mal. Il lui restait encore un peu de gras, sur le ventre et les poignets d'amour mais ses abdos commençaient à se dessiner, ses bras n'étaient plus aussi minces, ses épaules n'étaient plus angulaires. Il avait tellement changé qu'il se demandait si Izuna allait le reconnaître, quand ils se reverraient. Surtout avec ses cheveux coupés !

Quand ils furent prêts, tous deux sortirent de la petite maison, un sac sur le dos chacun et Dovah alla prévenir Neffy de leur départ avant de mener Madara dans la forêt accolée au village et retrouver un petit chemin, tracé par les multiples passages des habitants. Celui ci partait en direction du volcan et Madara savait que leur voyage serait long.

- Dovah, appela-t-il en se plaçant à côté d'elle. On va avoir beaucoup de chemin à faire .. ?  
- Deux ou trois jours, selon ton rythme de marche, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Surpris par le geste, Madara observa un instant leurs mains jointes avant d'acquiescer et la jeune femme n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une pause, près d'un petit réservoir d'eau. Là, elle indiqua à Madara de profiter de l'eau de source, qu'ils risquaient de ne pas boire pendant un moment avant d'elle même se pencher vers l'eau pour en boire plusieurs gorgées.

Madara n'était cependant pas concentré sur le voyage, ni sur l'eau mais bien sur les fesses tendues de la jeune femme. Il avait honte de le penser, et encore plus dans un moment pareil alors que rien ne se prêtait à ce genre d'envies mais le fait était que Dovah le rendait fou. À présent qu'il était libéré de son mariage frustrant, qu'il n'avait plus à toucher une femme qui le dégoutait, Madara se sentait tellement libre qu'il voulait profiter de chaque instant. Dovah lui plaisait beaucoup, ça ne faisait aucun doute et il ne pouvait détourner les yeux quand il la voyait dans une telle position.

Il ne pouvait non plus retenir sa main qui alla caresser ces fesses et Dovah releva vivement la tête, surprise. Sans un mot, elle le regarda, remarqua la sueur qui recouvrait son corps alors que la chaleur rendait leurs déplacements fatigants, mais surtout la bosse visible à la ceinture de son pantalon et, avec un sourire malicieux, elle s'en approcha, en défit le lacet sous le regard de son homme et se pencha vers lui pour glisser la langue sur son début d'érection.

Madara sursauta à ce contact. Déjà parce que ça n'était pas .. normal, pour lui, qu'elle fasse ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme posait les lèvres à cet endroit. Mais surtout, et par dessus tout, la bouche, les lèvres, la langue de Dovah étaient fraiches, à cause de l'eau glacée qu'elle venait de boire et ça contrastait avec la température élevée de son corps. Mais il ne pouvait le nier, ça n'en était pas moins agréable.

Un soupire lui échappa quand Dovah suçota l'extrémité de son membre et il ferma les yeux, alors que la jeune femme s'appliquait à lui faire plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi attentionnée, elle qui lui avait toujours semblé distante et solitaire mais il avait appris tellement de choses à son propos. Des bonnes, des moins bonnes mais leur relation était à présent ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de l'Uchiha. Il l'aimait, de tout son coeur.

Bientôt, la jeune femme acheva son travail, en lui faisant atteindre l'orgasme et Madara prit appui sur ses mains, profitant de la sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait alors que Dovah se plaçait à genoux au dessus de ses hanches, frottant son intimité contre lui, les mains serrées sur ses épaules.

- Madara, implorait-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Amusé, le jeune homme rouvrit un oeil, un sourire taquin aux lèvres alors que la jeune femme semblait trembler contre lui et il commença par laver sa main dans le petit lac, l'y laisser pour la rafraichir avant de la glisser dans le pantalon de son amie, qui frissonna violemment à cause de la différence de température entre sa peau et la main de son amant, mais elle apprécia la façon dont il avait de la caresser, de bouger ses doigts en elle alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'une chose. Qu'il prenne soin d'elle, sous toutes ses coutures.

Mais leur jeu fut stoppé par un grognement sinistre qui résonna sur toute l'ile. Une lueur excitée dans le regard et ignorant son état, Dovah posa une main sur son arme en regardant en direction du ciel avant de faire signe à Madara de se dépêcher, de se lever et ils passèrent les deux jours suivants à suivre ce même chemin qui cerclait le volcan jusqu'à son sommet.

Madara ne savait pas quoi penser de cette attitude mais l'atmosphère semblait de plus en plus lourde alors qu'ils s'approchaient du haut de la petite montagne et ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. En observant les déplacements de la jeune femme, il pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas là en touriste mais bien sur ses gardes, prête à répliquer à une attaque.

Allaient-ils être attaquer ? Madara espérait que non, parce qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devrait faire. Combattre un homme était une chose, mais un dragon .. Parce que c'était un dragon, n'est ce pas ? Il avait reconnu le hurlement, semblable à ceux qui avaient terrorisé la cité de Konoha pendant des jours avant que son père se mette dans la tête qu'Hashirama Senju n'était plus apte à chasser le dragon et qu'il fasse organiser le tournoi. Il se souvenait de ces nuits passées, enfermé dans les souterrains, à attendre que le monstre s'éloigne du château. Il se souvenait de l'appel des trompettes qui prévenaient de son arrivée. De la lueur terrorisée dans les yeux des enfants.

Mais quand il regardait Dovah, il ne voyait pas de peur. Ou plutôt, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle était excitée, euphorique et semblait réfléchir à toute allure, comme si elle cherchait à trouver le meilleur moyen d'atteindre la bête au cas où ils seraient attaqués. Lee ne lui avait pas appris ça. Lee ne lui avait pas appris à chasser le dragon.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du cratère, Dovah fit s'accroupir Madara près d'elle, en le tenant par la main et il écarquilla les yeux. Les yeux habituellement bleus de sa femme étaient à présent verts et luisait d'excitation. Ses pupilles étaient réduites à deux fentes verticales et elle ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte du changement. La jeune femme allait d'ailleurs sauter par dessus la corniche mais Madara la retint par le bras.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en le toisant, menaçante.  
- Dovah, qu'est ce que tu as .. ?  
- J-je .. je n'ai rien ..  
- Tes yeux sont ..  
- Mes yeux ?

La jeune femme posa un instant la main sur ses paupières, avant d'à nouveau regarder son petit ami qui fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune femme avait retrouvé son regard habituellement bleu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais tout ça était trop étrange. Et il comptait bien découvrir quel était le problème.

Voyant que Dovah semblait aller mieux, Madara la lâcha et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant sauter par dessus la corniche. Pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il regarda par dessus l'amas de terre et de cailloux, seulement pour voir sa femme glisser le long de la paroi, dans un équilibre précaire mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait derrière elle et elle semblait s'amuser.

Le cratère en lui même était plein de végétation, recouvert d'herbe, plusieurs arbres y avaient poussé et un petit lac s'était formé en son centre, signe du sommeil du volcan alors Madara effectua le même geste que sa petite amie, quoiqu'il terminé sa course jusqu'en bas de la pente sur les fesses.

Une fois au pied du versant, Madara épousseta ses vêtements en regardant Dovah, qui lui montrait une grotte creusée dans le flanc de la montagne, un peu plus loin et quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle murmura :

- S'il n'est pas .. aimable .. Planque toi.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'elle aurait quand même pu lui donner un conseil un peu moins stupide mais après tout, que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Il n'avait clairement pas le niveau pour combattre un dragon et même Dovah, qui avait fait ça toute sa vie avait réussi à se faire tuer.

Voyant que la jeune femme s'approchait de la grotte à pas de loup, Madara l'imita, mettant en pratique l'entrainement que Lee lui avait donné et ils entèrent dans la caverne où une forte odeur de poisson pourri régnait. Un grincement fit s'accroupir la jeune femme, qui plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le fond de la caverne mais l'obscurité ambiante rendait leur exploration périlleuse et Madara sentait ses genoux trembler. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : ressortir de cet endroit.

Cependant, au moment où un grognement s'éleva dans la grotte, Dovah agrippa rapidement la main de son amant et le tira à l'extérieur de la caverne le plus rapidement possible alors que des flammes, d'une hauteur et d'une intensité importante les suivait. À la sortie de l'abri, ils mirent à couvert derrière des rochers et ils virent un dragon aux écailles d'un bleu gris très doux s'extirper de la grotte.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il puisse être aussi gros. Au moins deux fois plus gros que Nefarian, mais plus petit que celui que Dovah avait combattu à Konoha et pourtant, elle semblait vouloir se cacher de lui.

- Merde merde merde, soufflait-elle en attrapant ses armes.

Paniqué, Madara la dévisagea et Dovah l'entraina plus loin alors que le dragon soufflait à nouveau du feu en leur direction. À une allure élevée, alors que le dragon les observait d'un air mauvais, ils coururent jusqu'au lac et y plongèrent pour éviter une nouvelle boule de feu.

Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, Madara croisa le regard du dragon et se sentit hypnotisé par les pupilles jaunâtres du monstre mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Dovah le tira de nouveau sous l'eau alors que des flammes s'écrasaient au dessus d'eau et alors qu'ils sortaient de l'eau pour respirer, prêts à replonger, un hurlement leur fit écarquiller les yeux et ils virent Nefarian s'élever haut au dessus du cratère, ses écailles brillant au soleil alors que l'autre dragon se tournait vers lui, prêt à parer son attaque.

Dovah profita alors qu'on ne les regarde plus pour prendre Madara par la main et l'entrainer dans la grotte, vu qu'ils y seraient en sécurité pendant un temps indéfini et ils virent le dragon bleu s'écraser au sol, taclé par un Neffy furieux qu'on ait pu toucher à ses humains.

Sans faire de sentiments, Nefarian referma ses crocs sur le cou plutôt fin du dragon bleu qui grogna en essayant de se défaire de sa poigne de fer mais sa taille lui empêchait de bouger correctement et Dovah pouvait remarque que malgré son agressivité et sa taille, ce dragon là n'était pas fait pour combattre. S'il avait attaqué, c'était seulement pour se défendre.

Mais, prêt à répliquer, le dragon bleu tenta de se tourner et posa son regard doré sur Nefarian, et sembla s'apercevoir de son handicap. Il entrouvrit les mâchoires à cause de la surprise et Neffy plaça une patte sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se relever avant de dire :

- Ces Humains sont sous ma protection. Ne les touche pas.

Le dragon bleu tenta de se libérer, en agitant les ailes et les pattes mais il s'avoua vaincu quand il se rendit compte que Nefarian ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il aura des doutes sur ses intentions, alors il posa la tête au sol, en signe de soumission et Nefarian recula en direction de la grotte, restant entre le dragon et ses amis tandis que Dovah et Madara s'approchaient prudemment, passant entre les jambes de leur protecteur.

Rassuré, Madara se permit de souffler longuement, pour tenter de calmer son coeur qui battait à toute allure et Dovah caressa la jambe de Neffy en souriant.

- Merci Neffy, lui dit-elle sans lâcher l'autre dragon du regard.

Avec douceur, le dragon pencha la tête vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le caresser au niveau de la nuque, là où il préférait et Dovah s'approcha ensuite de l'autre dragon, qui les regardait d'un air incertain. Avec grâce, et se rappelant des cours qu'elle avait reçus au château, elle fit une révérence devant lui.

- Pardonnez notre intrusion, s'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Nous ne voulions pas vous attaquer, seulement explorer l'ile. Et comprendre pourquoi plus personne ne l'habite.

Les yeux fauves de la bête l'observa un long moment, et Dovah n'aimait pas ce regard septique mais, en reculant d'un pas pour montrer sa bonne conduite, le dragon inclina la tête.

- Des humains sont venus et ont pillé l'ile.

Dovah était surprise. Déjà, parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que ce dragon là protégeait l'ile avec ferveur et que Sasori ait peur de s'en approcher à cause de menace ne faisait que le prouver mais surtout et par dessus tout .. Le dragon était une femelle. Sa voix était douce, posée et féminine.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, ajoutait-elle.  
- .. Vous êtes une dragonne, soupira Dovah en levant les yeux au ciel. Votre simple présence devrait effrayer n'importe qui …  
- Plus depuis que les dragons ont quitté ces terres.  
- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas partie, dans ce cas .. ?

La dragonne ne répondit pas et Dovah fronça les sourcils. Décidément, rien n'allait comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Et, comme avec Nefarian, Madara sembla prendre les devants. Oh, il était terrorisé, à cause de leur face à face avec la dragonne mais que Nefarian les protège malgré sa peur lui avait donné assez de courage pour lui aussi tenter d'analyser la situation.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

L'animal sembla l'ignorer un instant, alors que la dargonne ne semblait vouloir détourner les yeux de Dovah mais elle finit par répondre, en regardant enfin Madara :

- Ony.  
- Je m'appelle Madara, répondit le jeune homme. Cette belle demoiselle s'appelle Dovah et notre protecteur se nomme Nefarian.  
- Où est le second dragon .. ? Je l'ai senti, grogna Ony, menaçante.

Il y eut alors un silence lourd de sens, et même si Madara ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, les deux autres le savaient exactement. Cependant, Dovah préféra changer de sujet :

- Bien, sourit-elle. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites … Madara et moi allons commencer à construire un abri pour la nuit et on vous laisse la grotte. Neffy .. Je suis sûre que ça te fera très plaisir de parler avec quelque de ton espèce, pour une fois !

Le dit dragon baissa un instant la tête alors que Dovah le calinait avec douceur et acquiesça tandis que les humains s'éloignaient pour s'installer près des arbres.

- Nefarian, appela Ony via la connexion télépathique entre dragons. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec les autres ? Et où est l'autre dragon.  
- J'étais enchainé, avoua-t-il. Dovah et Madara m'ont libéré et je voyage avec eux. Pour le dragon .. Je vais te raconter, plus tard. Et toi .. ?  
- Je n'avais pas le courage de faire le voyage. Je protège cette ile depuis des décennies.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Nefarian pour comprendre qu'Ony était un peu comme lui. Seule.

De leur côté, Madara et Dovah passèrent plusieurs heures à se monter un abri. La nuit allait tomber et il allait falloir qu'ils se protègent du vent, de la poussière mais au moins, ils auraient de l'eau potable et allumer un feu ne fut pas difficile avec toutes les branches sèches qu'ils purent trouver.

Après un repas bien mérité, et sans un mot, tous deux s'allongèrent sur des branches de palmier et sous la couverture que Madara avait apportée dans son sac et pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent immobiles.

Madara repensait à ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti face à la dragonne. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir, à part son instinct qui lui avait hurlé de fuir et si Dovah n'avait pas été là pour lui, il se seraient sûrement fait tuer sur le champ. Quant à Dovah .. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais tuer de dragon, après que Narhul lui ai fait don d'une nouvelle vie. Ils étaient partis en paix, elle n'avait plus de raisons de les traquer, alors que la dragonne leur avait fait face, la jeune femme avait frénétiquement cherché un moyen d'éviter le combat. Tout en protégeant Madara. Et elle s'était aperçue que ça n'était pas si simple, d'être pacifiste.

Quand il sentit Dovah se pelotonner contre lui, Madara eut un sourire comblé et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front. Et la jeune femme lui réclama un baiser digne de ce nom.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, sans main baladeuse, sans laisser leurs pulsions prendre le dessus, parce que tous deux avaient besoin de se rassurer, de savoir que l'autre était là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un chant. Une mélodie agréable à l'oreille, qui apaisait l'esprit, suivi d'un ronronnement semblable à celui d'un chat et alors que Madara fronçait les sourcils, en regardant en direction de la grotte, Dovah lui fit tourner la tête, l'oreille posée contre son coeur et murmura, au plus bas :

- Notre Neffy est un homme maintenant …

Surpris par la déclaration, au début, Madara émit un petit rire en serrant sa femme dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, bercé par les chants mélodieux de la dragonne.


End file.
